The Secret Life of Professor Snape
by misselizbethprice
Summary: What will life be like for Ron and Hermione when they are forced to live with Severus Snape?
1. Revelations

I own nothing... just a JKR fan!

The Secret Life of Professor Snape

_Revelations_

Harry Potter was lying in Professor Albus Dumbledore's arms, a breath away from death. His loyal companions, Ron and Hermione, sat on either side of the great wizard, praying that he could save their friend. The four were all bruised and bloodied, hiding pains and fears within themselves. Albus was the most grieved as he could do nothing to reach the boy who lived, his mind was locked with the Dark Lord's, and _he was dead_. The Order had suffered a surprise attack at Grimmald Place—leaving Harry in his present state. Dumbledore knew not how to disengage Harry from Voldemort, but he realized who did. Severus Snape.

Dumbledore handed Harry's lifeless body to Ron, frantically hollering, "Minerva! Minerva McGonagall!" Professor McGonagall appeared instantly, looking trampled and beaten. She saw Harry and her hardened face softened. "Albus, what has happened?" she asked, frightened. Dumbledore shook his hands, "There is no time for that, we must take him to Severus. He will know what to do..." McGonagall stepped back and Ron and Hermione caught their breaths in shock. "But Albus, Severus is..." she stopped, eyeing the children, "at home..." Ron and Hermione threw each other curious glances and then returned their attention to Harry. Albus collected some flew powder, "I know, but there isn't time, we must bring Harry to him immediately!" McGonagall raised her eyebrows critically, but helped move Harry to the Chimney. The five crammed into the tight space and Dumbledore threw down the powder shouting, "Snape Residence, North London!" With a powerful green flame, the group disappeared out of sight.

The five reappeared inside a large hearth in the basement of a London building. Minerva and Albus rushed out of the flew, leaving Ron and Hermione to catch up with them as they leaped up the stairs. Ron grunted under the weight of Harry as he slowly carried him up the flights, followed by an anxious Hermione. The five arrived outside of a large flat within three minutes and Professor Dumbledore rang the bell. Several minutes later, Severus Snape unknowingly opened the door. Clad only in his muggle pajamas, his hair was cut short and was standing on end, indicating that he had been asleep. His foggy mind was instantly cleared by the sight of Ron carrying an unconscious Harry. Severus said nothing, but allowed Ron, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, and McGonagall to enter his home.

The former Death Eater quickly and quietly cleared the dining room table of it's contents and Ron laid Harry down with a loud thud. This noise drew a young woman out from a bedroom in the back. As she walked down the hallway she asked, "Severus, dear, who's at the door?" Snape cringed, seeing the shock register on Ron and Hermione's faces as they realized that there was a woman in the house. "Some friends are here, Faustine... But you really ought to get back to bed," he replied urgently as he glared at Ron's gaping mouth. The young woman appeared in the living room covering her very pregnant stomach with a long cotton night dress. "Severus," she scolded, "Where are your manors? I'm pregnant, not ill..." The woman stopped talking when she saw Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Albus! Minerva! So good to see you!" she exclaimed rushing across the room to meet them. As she approached the older couple, she saw their rumpled clothes and blood strewn faces and slowed. She turned her attention to the rest of the party, which consisted of two frightened teenagers sitting at her dining room table staring at an unconscious boy who laid upon it. Faustine gasped in horror, "Severus... what is going on?" Snape looked at Harry, unable to give his wife a reply.

Dumbledore sprang into action, "Mrs. Snape," he said firmly, "Would you take the children to the kitchen and clean them up?" Ron and Hermione both jumped up to protest, but Snape's gaze warned them to do as they were told. Faustine nodded at Albus, "Certainly Professor, but shouldn't they all go to hospital where they can be properly assessed?" McGonagall shook her head defiantly, "No dear, we can take care of them properly." McGonagall cleared her throat, "Really, Ron and Hermione only sustained minor scrapes and bruises. It's Potter that we're worried about..." Faustine smiled weakly and ushered the teenagers into her kitchen, closing the door behind her.


	2. Alone

I own nothing...yada...yada...yada...

The Secret Life of Professor Snape

_Alone_

Once inside the kitchen, Faustine ran to a cupboard and took out a first aid kit to patch up Ron and Hermione. The teens looked at her with a terrible awe and kept close to the door to try and hear what Snape was doing to Harry. Faustine could feel their fear and swallowed her own insecurities for their sakes. She took them both by hand and set them at the kitchen table. She cleaned and dressed their wounds in painful silence as they focused on the events occurring in the next room.

Harry lie on the table with Snape before him. The room was dark and eerie, lit only by candle light and the fire that burned under a cauldron of simmering potion. Snape shouted incantations and whispered magical charms, but neither revived Harry. McGonagall and Dumbledore barked out spells and placed various enchantments upon him, but they were also ineffective. After a night of vigilant endeavors, the group was overpowered by defeat as Harry began to pass from the world of the living to that of the dead.

Once it was determined that nothing else could be done, Minerva fetched Ron and Hermione. "Mr. Weasley... Miss Granger... I'm so sorry..." she said as tears streamed down her face. Ron shot up, "No!" he screamed with anger. Hermione was unable to speak, she simply looked at Ron with a blank expression. He instantly repressed his anger and took Hermione's hand, escorting her into the dining room where their beloved Harry was dying. Severus and Albus moved away from the table to give the children some space in which to say their goodbyes.

Hermione sat down on a chair next to Harry. Her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall if she'd let them. Ron stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder for comfort. The two watched in silence as their friend took his last breath and sighed contently into mortality. Minerva sat across from Hermione, stroking the dead child's scar, willing him to come back to life, but he did not. Severus simply stared at Harry, regretting his behavior, and apologizing for his death as his wife held his hand. Faustine was having a difficult time maintaining control of the emotions that filled her. Guilt, remorse, misery, fear, and disappointment radiated from the people in the room and attacked the young pregnant woman. She was very grateful that Dumbledore's feelings did not assault her. He simply stood over Harry's head and did something that he had refrained from for seventeen years, he cried.

The seven remained in their state until morning. As the first rays of dawn entered through the windows, Albus began to formulate his plan to remove Harry. "Severus," he gravely whispered, "Minerva and I will take Harry back to Hogwarts so that he can be buried with his parents. We will apperate from here, but I would like Ron and Hermione to stay." Snape shot Albus a questioning look while Faustine nodded, unquestioningly. The Headmaster explained to Severus that it was not safe for the children to return to the Order's headquarters, to Hogwarts, or to their homes. "Both are wanted by the Death Eaters, for crimes against Voldemort." He said wincing. Ron and Hermione stared at Faustine as her face exuded anger.

She stood, hands writhing, "He did this to this child! How could he? Oh!" she shouted, "I think I am going to be sick!" With that, Faustine ran from the room clutching her stomach. Severus silently followed leaving the five mourners in the dining room.

"What was she on about?" Ron asked with indifference.

Dumbledore coughed uncomfortably. "Faustine Snape is the granddaughter of Tom Riddle," he said despondently. Ron and Hermione's faces dropped with astonishment.

"How is that possible..." Hermione started to ask, but she was cut off by the Snape's return to the room. Both Ron and Hermione gave Faustine fierce looks of hatred. She was related to Voldemort, the man responsible for their friend's death. And she was now guilty by association. Faustine saw these loathsome glances and she felt as though she would burst from within her skin with pity and self-hatred. Hermione pleaded, "Professor Dumbledore, please let Ron and I go to my home in London. We'll lay low and no one will find us."

Dumbledore sighed, "I am afraid that the Dark Lord's minions know where you live my dear and we shall have to remove your parents for their own safety. This house, however, is unknown to all, but Professors Snape, McGonagall and myself. It is protected from Voldemort and his followers by Mrs. Snape."

Hermione and Ron glowered at Faustine. Minerva noticed this and tried to ease their pain. "She is an Occlumency and Legilimency master and has many barriers around this house to keep Him out. Voldemort is dead and his followers have no way of finding you. Here you shall be hidden and well protected. I am sorry Miss Granger, but you and Ron must stay here. Voldemort's subordinates will be after you because you were with Harry when he killed Him..." Professor McGonagall's voice dropped and she covered her mouth with shame as she realized what she had revealed to Faustine. Severus wrapped his arm tighter around his wife to support her.

Faustine let a single tear run down her cheek. "It's alright Minerva. I mourned the loss of my grandfather, as a child. I feel nothing for the Dark Lord, but abhorrence. I am just sad that Lily's child had to die to destroy him." Severus' head dropped at the mention of Lily Potter and a wave of guilt ripped through him because he was unable to protect Harry. Faustine took Severus' hand and held it tightly.

As the dawn completely broke, Dumbledore walked over to Mrs. Snape and kissed her forehead lovingly. He patted Severus' shoulder and then turned to Ron and Hermione, "Take care of each other and remember that we should not be punished for the sins of our forefathers." Albus then took Harry's body and apperated back to Hogwarts with a loud crack.

Professor McGonagall stayed behind for a moment. She put her hands on Ron and Hermione's shoulders. "You will be safe here and you will be together, which is what Harry would have wanted. Please behave as true Gryffindor's should and listen to Severus and Faustine and do not, under any circumstances, leave or do anything that will draw attention to yourselves!" The teens looked around them with disgust and reservation, but stayed when McGonagall apperated back to school. Ron and Hermione stared at each other with anguish. They were alone in a house of strangers.


	3. Living Conditions

I own no part of Harry Potter. JKR I am not worthy!

The Secret Life of Professor Snape

_Living Conditions_

Severus rubbed his eyes in exhaustion as Faustine stared at Ron and Hermione with distress. The two were more grief stricken then anyone she had ever seen in her life. Severus had revealed to her the intimate nature of the three teenagers friendship and she had little doubt about how the two left behind were feeling. Both were pale and withdrawn, sitting perfectly still at the dining room table where their friend had died. Faustine knew that the two had to be exhausted, but she could feel how uncomfortable their new living conditions were for them. Severus could not have hidden the fact that he was unusually harsh on these young wizards and that there was little love loss between them.

After the group had sat for a quarter of an hour, Faustine could take the tension no longer. She stood and went to the living room, charming a fire to warm the cool spring morning air that wafted through the window panes. She called to her husband in her mind and asked him coax the children out of the dining room so that they could remove the table and alter it to ease their pain.

Severus agreed with his wife's instructions. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. Go warm yourselves by the fire," he ordered them. The two rose and walked to the other room without word of protest. Snape quickly removed the table with a spell and left for the living room. Faustine motioned for Ron and Hermione to sit on the sofa, which they did. She took a blanket out from a cupboard and covered the young souls with it. Severus sat in his lounger and she took a seat on his lap, earning her disturbed looks from the youth. Ron particularly cringed at the sight of Snape tangling his fingers in his wife's hair. He looked away to the fire and then began to notice the rest of the room. It was unusually large, but warm. It was beige in color and had a large fireplace on the far wall with the couches wrapped around it. The room had several book cases with books, pictures, and trinkets adorning them. Most of the pictures were of the Snape's with friends. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and even Bill Weasley were in these photographs laughing and dancing and hugging. The sight was unnerving for Ron and he directed his eyes away towards the candles that lit the room and cast a musty cinnamon smell that enveloped him. More pictures and dried flowers embellished the walls and made the room feel lived in. It was cozy and definitely _not_ what he would have expected from Professor Snape.

Ron then turned his attention back to the professor. He did not look like the man he knew. Snape had always been so ghostly pale and withdrawn, with his long, greasy, raven black hair and his long black robes. He always wore a sour expression and a rigid posture. But the man before him was something entirely different. His skin had a bronze tone to it and his hair was short, stylish and clean. His pajamas were modern and casual, and he wore a wedding band. The only hint of black on him was his short hair. He appeared distraught over Harry's death and showed a sort of fatherly concern for Hermione and himself. Professor Snape was an entirely different man from what Ron was used to and it frightened him to think of the other changes that might be in store for him.

Faustine felt Ron's concerns and cleared her throat. "Ron, Hermione," she said, drawing their attention, "I'm sure you two have a lot on your minds right now, but I want you to know that while you are here, you are to think of this flat as your home." Severus nodded in agreement and his wife continued. "You may stay in separate rooms or room together, we have no preference for you, just use your best judgment." Snape shot his wife a disgruntled look and she realized his concerns. "Severus, I'll know what they're doing so don't be _so_ concerned..." Ron and Hermione looked confused, but Faustine continued with the intension of giving them a further explanation. "You may go into any room and look through anything—we have no secrets in our home, it is not a really private place because of me." Severus coughed disapprovingly, but Faustine continued. "As soon as it is safe, we'll send you to see your families and you will go back to school. Albus wants you to get back to your normal routine as soon as possible. I know this is not the ideal, but it is necessary... for now."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. "Mrs. Snape," Hermione whispered, "I don't mean to be rude, but what did you mean by "not private"?"

Faustine sighed. "It's my gift, my magical talent if you will. I know what people want. It's more then just Legilimency, I can't help but read the thoughts and feelings of others and so I project Occlumency onto others to avoid reading every private thought. It's my defense against my gift. Hence the lack of secrecy in the house." Ron and Hermione stared, gape mouthed at Faustine. "I'm sorry, kids..." she said miserably, "I've tried not to read your thoughts, but with your current pain, you are kind of screaming them to me. So, let's just say that all of your cards are on the table."

Ron closed his eyes and his ears reddened with embarrassment. "Bloody Hell!" he shouted with frustration.

Hermione stared at the floor, ashamed of her feelings and thoughts of anger, disappointment and guilt. Her thoughts were interrupted however by Snape as he grumbled, "Language Mr. Weasley!"

Faustine put a gentle hand on her husband's arm, hushing him. "Severus," she warned, "You are not at school..." Snape sighed and flopped his head back on the chair. "There will be no detentions or demerits. _Everyone_ will be equals. Ron and Hermione are the children of friends and we are looking out for them." Faustine gazed at her husband, searching for his consent. He reluctantly nodded and agreed to stop criticizing and start nurturing them.

Hermione looked at the couple with fierce determination. "I understand that you all seem to think that this is the safest place for Ron and I, but I feel very disadvantaged." Severus and Faustine eyed Hermione thoughtfully and she continued. "You know everything about Ron and I, but we really know very little about you. And I admit that that scares me. I really want to feel safe, but knowing that you're related to Voldemort... it just makes me distrust you. Could you please explain your relationship to me again so that I can try to feel more at ease?"

Faustine squinted, "What do you want to know?" she asked tentatively. Snape growled, indicating that Hermione would want to know everything and Faustine laughed. Ron and Hermione gave the couple a questioning look. "Sorry," Faustine giggled, "It's just that Severus and I talk to each other without speaking—he was complaining about telling you two _everything_, but I think it is necessary." The teens continued to look at the young Mrs. Snape expectantly.

"I am the grandaughter daughter of Tom Riddle and Rosemary Wilder." Faustine started. "My grandparents met at Hogwarts as first years fifty five years ago. He was a Slytherin and she was a Huffenpuff. My father was conceived when they were still in their sixth year at school, before Tom opened the Chamber of Secrets. When my Grandmother found out she was with child, she told my father and he shunned her. She decided to give up her career as a witch and chose to raise my father instead." Hermione gave Mrs. Snape a sympathetic glance as she continued. "They lived with my grandmother's family until my grandfather turned into Voldemort. Then they were then turned away and shunned by all of their relations, except for my grandmother's uncle, Albus Dumbledore." Ron and Hermione both gasped with shock, which was not overlooked by the Snape's. Faustine let out a strangled laugh, "Yes, Albus is my great great uncle. The Dumbledore's and the Riddle's, good and evil, were connected through my father and are now connected through me."

Ron and Hermione continued to gape as Faustine spoke again. "Uncle Albus took in my father and grandmother and they lived under his wing quietly until my grandmother's untimely death. Albus then raised my father who went to school with your parents, Ron. His name was Angus Winters and he became an Auror..."

Ron interrupted, "Winters... I know that name..."

Faustine continued, "Yes you should, Dad trained with your father at the Ministry..."

"Wow!" Ron said amazed and then he looked embarrassed for his interruptions, "Sorry, keep going."

Mrs. Snape smiled, "No worries Ron. Father married my mother, Tally Waldrake when he was twenty two, but it took them nearly ten years to have a child. They were both so busy with the ministry..." Faustine' face darkened, "I didn't get to meet my father, because during a raid against some Death Eaters, he was killed. His death marked my mother and she died while giving birth to me. Uncle Albus was distraught, losing Dad and Mum, but he decided to keep me and raise me. He named me Faustine, which means lucky because he said I was lucky to be alive. He kept my familial identity a secret and took me to Hogwarts where I lived until I graduated."

Faustine looked at Severus, who uncharacteristically smiled and encouraged her to continue her story. "I befriended Severus in potions class when I was fifteen, but we didn't fall in love until I was twenty. We married three years ago and will be having our first children in two months time." Ron shot her a surprised look. "Yes Ron, I'm having twins—the Weasley's are not the only family to have them." Severus chuckled and Faustine took a deep breath as she set about to say what needed to be said.

"I know this is a bit much—especially on top of everything else you are dealing with, but rest assured that I am not evil. I am very proud of what Harry Potter did. I only wish that there was something that I could do for him in return. I do not and have not ever supported my grandfather or his plight. I have no connection with him or his followers. In actuality, he didn't even know I existed and I was therefore in any danger from him. I use my gifts against him and I have made this house is very safe from his regime. Aside from my powerful mental block from Voldemort, I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix and I work as a secret keeper and liaison for the Order's spies, so I also have a powerful physical block from the Death Eaters. This house is nearly as safe as Hogwarts with all of it's wards." Faustine brightened, "Right now I am on maternity leave so I have been inactive, but I am still a very strong source of good for the Order. I will not hurt you and you will be very safe within my home."

Ron and Hermione gratefully smiled at Faustine, letting out the breaths that they had been holding. Her genuine concern and sympathy flooded them and they felt at ease, until they saw the expression of discontent on Professor Snape's face. He stood, leaving his wife on his chair and faced the fireplace. "I suppose you now need to hear my story," he mumbled. The two curious Gryffindor's stared at the mysterious professor, urging him to continue.

Snape coughed, "Right then. I spent my life living in the shadow of James Potter." Severus looked down as he remembered Harry, but quickly shot up and continued. "I fell in love with my best friend, Lily, who fell in love with my enemy. After graduation I was angry and hurt so I followed in my family's footsteps and became a Death Eater." Snape paused and smiled, surprising Ron and Hermione because they had never seen the man grin before. "That lasted for about a month," Snape continued with a laugh at Faustine. "My conscience got the best of me and I decided to join the Order. It took some time, but I convinced Professor Dumbledore that I could spy on the Death Eaters for him and I have for twenty years." Severus took a breath, "I started teaching potions and protecting Hogwarts ten years ago as a favor to Albus and there I met Faustine Riddle. She became my secret keeper and my contact when she graduated from school and we fell in love." Severus walked over to Faustine and held her hand. Their simple act of love caused Ron and Hermione to give each other a quick knowing glance as Snape continued.

"I use my time-turner to teach and spy and I use my shape shifting abilities to maintain my sanity." Hermione's jaw dropped and Snape chuckled, "Yes Miss Granger, you are not the only one to use a time turner..." Hermione blushed and Severus continued in earnest. "I know this may sound strange, but I change my physical persona to help with my self preservation. The pasty miserable man you see at school is who I was twenty years ago—I keep up the façade for my own protection and cover as I work with the Death Eaters." Ron looked at Snape disbelievingly. "Being cold and indifferent allows me access into other people's lives and keeps me distanced from others so that I am not missed when I disappear," Severus said defending himself. "When I am home thought, I look like this. _ This_," he said motioning to himself, "Is who I really am. I am not evil and I don't hate you, I only act that way to keep up my mystique and cover my tracks so that I can help the Order."

Ron looked at Snape with awe, "Brilliant," he said shaking his head with wonder.

Hermione stood, "So you were pretending to hate us all that time?" she asked with amazement.

Severus grinned, "Yes Hermione, I was. I am actually quite amazed with your skills with potions and memorization and Ron's lack thereof." Snape snickered and then sobered. "Harry was so awkward, yet natural..." Hermione sank back down on the couch next to Ron.

"What'll we do without him?" Ron asked painfully.

Faustine caressed her pregnant belly and sincerely said, "Live your life in a way that would make him proud."


	4. Down Time

I own no part of Harry Potter.

Thanks for the great reviews—I appreciate them immensely!

The Secret Life of Professor Snape

_Rest_

Ron and Hermione stared blankly into the fire place while letting Faustine's advise sink in. Ron asked himself, "What would Harry want me to do?" He knew the answer to that of course, he'd know it since third year. Harry would want him to share his feelings and life with Hermione. To protect her, to appreciate her, to love her... Ron's face became wistful, remembering all the times that Harry pushed him to speak to her. Remembering their first ride to Hogwarts, meeting Hermione, playing chess, fighting with Malfoy, playing Quiditch, Christmases at the Burrow... Harry's death. Ron's delight sank as he remembered his mate's death, but he immediately shook that image from his mind. Refusing to rehash the pain in his grief.

Ron's anguish was visible on his face and Severus turned to his wife with worry. "Is he alright?" he asked her. She frowned and walked over to Ron, putting a soft hand on his shoulder. Ron stood up with hyper vigilance at her touch and shuddered. This drew Hermione from her trance and she stood and threw her arms around Ron, comfortingly. Ron's face relaxed and he sunk into his friend's embrace. He was amazed at how safe he felt in her arms.

Snape stood, his eyes filled with concern over the withdrawn teenagers. "Ron, Hermione why don't you two turn in? It's mid morning, but you aren't going anywhere and you are free to sleep the day away." Ron and Hermione both jumped at the sound of Severus' voice as they were used to him barking orders or making snide comments. His anxiety was unexpected and made them nervous.

Faustine sensed their unease and guided them out of the living room, past the kitchen, a library, an office, a loo, and two bedrooms to a third bedroom. She opened the door to reveal a pale blue room. Ron and Hermione entered the room to find that the farthest wall had two windows and a bed. The wall to the left was bewitched to look like the pond at Hogwarts and the wall to the right had a chest of drawers and a screen next to it. After looking around the room, they sat down on the bed and Severus appeared in the doorway with night clothes for them. He handed the items to his wife, gave the teenagers a brief nod and escaped down the hallway.

Faustine handed Ron a pair of green flannel pajama bottoms and a white tee shirt and then handed Hermione a white night dress. She smiled as they inspected the items meekly. "I'm sorry that we have nothing better for you to sleep in, but these will have to do until we can get your things from school." She sighed, "If you prefer separate sleeping quarters, the sofa turns into a bed. There are blankets and pillows in the closet in the living room." Ron and Hermione nodded gratefully, but anguish hid beneath the surface of their eyes and Faustine sobered. "If you need to talk, about anything, please find me or 'Rus. I know we are relative strangers, but we are here to help."

In the next minute, Severus again appeared in the doorway with two cups in his hands. He handed them to Ron and Hermione and said, "Drink these. They are sleeping potions that will allow you to rest." Both took the cups and drank them greedily, neither wanting to be conscious of the pain that they felt. The Snape's said, "Good night," and left the room, closing the door behind them.

The two rose and Hermione walked behind the screen to change out of her blood stained uniform. She pulled off the offending clothes and threw them onto the ground, tears escaping her eyes as flashes of the night before replayed in her mind. She then slipped into the cotton night gown and walked out from behind the screen to find Ron in the flannel pants. His bare chest had minor cuts and bruises that remained and he covered his chest self-consciously as Hermione stared. Ron tugged on the tee shirt, which was much too small and walked over to Hermione and wiped away a tear that had fallen to her cheek.

Hermione looked down to escape Ron's penetrating gaze and sniffed away the rest of her tears. "Should I go to the sofa?" Ron asked as she stepped away. Hermione's eyes shot up and she grabbed his hand, "No. Don't leave me. I... I just... I'm so tired, but I don't think I will be able to sleep if I am alone." Ron sighed and the two went over to the bed, pulling down the blankets and climbing inside. The room suddenly darkened and the ceiling turned into the night sky. "Wicked..." Ron mumbled as he stretched his body on the mattress. Hermione rolled onto her side and buried her face on Ron's chest. He wrapped his arm around her and the two settle down and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

In the living room, Severus extinguished the fire in the hearth and then went into the kitchen. Faustine had made more tea and was levitating his cup to him in the doorway. He took the cup and smiled as he watched her whip up some eggs and bacon for breakfast and wash some dishes magically. Faustine sat at the table, wringing her hands with worry and Severus' smile disappeared. He sat at the table with concern written on his face. "I've never in my life experienced such grief," Faustine said with tears trickling down her face. Severus reached out and took her hand in his. "Albus, Minerva, the children and you... oh 'Rus, it's horrible," she trembled.

"I'm sorry love," Severus whispered. "I tried not to feel so acutely, but he was _Lily's _son." Faustine waved her free hand, "'Rus, you didn't mean to. None of you did. It's just that you felt so deeply for him. He was truly loved and now you are without him and you are feeling the loss. It is normal, I'm just not used to it." Severus closed his eyes trying to squelch his pain. Faustine stood and walked over to her husband, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Severus, it's okay," she soothed him as he broke down, crying. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug and held her, resting his head on her swollen stomach, as he sat and she stood, rocking and consoling him.

The rest of the day continued in a similar fashion. The two talked of Harry, Lily, and James jovially and somberly, until the conversation turned to Ron and Hermione. "How long do you think Albus will keep them here?" Faustine asked Severus curiously. Snape shrugged, "I have no idea. It depends on the raid and who was killed." Faustine gave her spouse a confused glance. "Hermione is muggle born and Ron's a pure blood. Hermione is a target for all of Voldemort's followers, but Ron is only in danger from the Malfoy's." Faustine wrinkled her nose, "The Malfoy's?" she asked, "Why do they hate him?" Severus sighed, "Draco and Ron are enemies, both vie for Hermione's attention. And well, Draco has been taught from birth to hate Harry—Ron's best mate. So, if the Malfoy's are dead, then Ron should be safe, but Hermione... she may be with us for a while."

Faustine and Severus stood in unison, "We should check the _Daily Prophet!"_ Faustine shouted as her husband levitated the newspaper into the kitchen and began reading the headlines. The first headline was _Dark Lord Dead_, with a picture of the body of Voldemort lying on the floor at number 12 Grimmald Place. The story rehashed how the Boy-Who-Lived killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by sacrificing himself for the lives of his friends. Mention was made of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and Aurthor Weasley and his family. Harry's death was not noted, nor were Hermione and Ron. The story did indicate that Lucious Malfoy was alive and was now leading the Dark Lord's followers after escaping the authorities custody. The story ended with hope and a tribute to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Saved-The-Wizarding-World. The Snape's were both emotional upon reading the story and had no doubt that Ron and Hermione would be spending some time under their care.


	5. Tears

I own no part of Harry Potter.

Thanks for the great reviews—I continue because of them! Sorry in advance for the melodrama, but it is a must...

The Secret Life of Professor Snape

_Tears_

Ron was pulled out of his dreamless sleep by a dull wet pain in his chest. He opened his eyes and saw the dark night sky above him and realized that he was sleeping at Professor Snape's flat. Ron's repressed suffering suddenly emerged. He shuddered as he remembered the previous night and how Voldemort had cornered he and Hermione in the kitchen and used the Crucios Curse against them. He remembered the mind numbing pain coursing through his body and how he tried desperately to break free. He remembered looking at Hermione and thinking that they were going to die. He remembered Harry appearing and standing behind Voldemort and using Legilimency to enter and control the Dark Wizard's mind and actions. He remembered Harry's sacrifice to save Hermione and himself. He remembered Voldemort ending the curse and falling to the floor, blood dripping from his and Hermione's bodies. And then he remembered how once Harry entered the Dark One's mind the two wizard's powers destroyed one another. Both fell into comas, Voldemort dying almost instantly and Harry slowly dying on that table. Ron shuddered and hoped that Harry's death had not been painful.

Ron tried to roll over and escape his pain by letting sleep envelope him again, but he was trapped beneath Hermione's head that still rested on his chest. Ron glanced down and watched as small tears escaped her closed lids and slid down her cheeks to his tee shirt where a puddle had formed on his chest. Hermione was crying in her sleep. Ron watched her, powerless, knowing that the pain of the Crucios Curse was nothing to the heartache that he felt now. He felt lost, vulnerable, and empty. He failed Harry and now he would fail Hermione. The overwhelming guilt and sorrow built up in the back of Ron's throat and before he was able to control himself, he let out a choked sob.

Hermione jerked awake at Ron's movement. Listening to his heart beat had been comforting, but his cry was heart wrenching. She looked up to see her best friend's red rimed eyes and pained expression. She empathized with him. She and she alone knew how he felt. The three had been inseparable for six years and now she could feel the hole in herself where Harry had been. He was gone and she and Ron were alone and her heart ached for some consolation.

Ron tried to wipe away his tears, but they kept flowing steadily. He saw the look of recognition on Hermione's face and he became deeply embarrassed. She could see the flush rise in his cheeks and Hermione pulled away from Ron, sitting with her back against the headboard of the bed, giving him a moment to collect himself. When she was sure that he was less self conscious, she reached out and pulled Ron up to her, embracing him tightly, forcing his tears to flow harder. They soaked her cotton gown and neck as they rapidly fell from his eyes. Hermione rocked and held him as she shed quiet tears for her beloved friend. The two sat in the bed and cried uncontrollably, neither caring about putting on a brave face or being strong. They held each other and began to let themselves feel the loneliness and despair within their hearts.

Hours passed and the teenagers continued hold one another, taking turns crying and talking about Harry and his death. It was well after six o'clock in the evening when a knock was heard outside the bedroom door. Ron jumped and wiped the tears from his face as Hermione reached out to him, clinging to his arm, fearful that he'd abandon her.

Faustine opened the bedroom door smoothly, holding a tray of sandwiches and tea. "Guys, I don't mean to disturb you, but I thought you'd want something to eat. It's quarter to seven and I thought you'd be hungry." Ron's stomach responded by loudly gurgling, but he looked away from the food. He was too tired to eat. Hermione put on a stoic face and tried to smile, thanking Faustine when she sat the tray on the dresser and left the room.

Ron moved away from Hermione, staring out the window of the fourth floor flat. He looked down at the busy muggle streets, watching people and cars drive by. Hermione crawled over to Ron and held his hand. Ron looked over at her shyly, humiliated by his earlier display of emotions. Hermione looked at Ron's increasingly reddish complexion and misinterpreted his reaction.

She dropped his hand and moved away, apologizing. "I'm sorry... I just... I feel so much safer when I'm near you."

Ron wearily smiled and moved toward Hermione effertlessly. "Hey, none of that. I feel better with you too. I just... I'm sorry that I cried. I should have been stronger, I should have supported you."

Hermione looked up at Ron with fierce determination and agitation. "Ronald Weasley! You are allowed to feel sad and cry. Don't you dare shut me out or put on a brave face for me. We're in this together."

Ron wrapped his arms around his petite friend and held her tightly. Hermione relaxed against Ron's chest and sighed slightly and then winced. Ron noticed the catch in her breath, "What's wrong 'Mione?"

Hermione cringed, "It's my ribs, they hurt. I think I might have bruised them."

Ron released Hermione and stood facing her. "Oh God! I'm so sorry. Here," he said pulling at her nightgown, "let me see." Hermione's eyes widened in shock and Ron clapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh God! Sorry!" he shouted, closing his eyes and backing away from the bed. The night sky immediately disappeared and the room lit up as Ron walked across the room.

An awkward silence followed as Hermione hid her smile, but she was unable to repress a small chuckle. Ron looked at her indignantly. She stood, "Maybe I should have Professor or Mrs. Snape look at them..."

Ron took her hand, "Can I come?" he asked softly, like he was afraid that she would leave him.

Hermione took his hand, "Yeah, but no peaking." Ron opened the door and laughingly walked with her into the hall to find the Snape's.

The teenagers slowly walked into the kitchen to find Faustine looming over a huge kettle of something red and bubbly and Severus no where to be found. Faustine turned to Hermione, "Your ribs ache do they?" she asked knowingly. Hermione nodded. "Well, I'm afraid I'm shite with healing charms, but when 'Rus returns he can heal you." Ron and Hermione choked back giggles at Mrs. Snapes language and stared widely at the woman.

"Where is Professor Snape?" Ron asked innocently, holding tightly to Hermione's hand.

"He had an Order meeting and then he had to plan for his class tomorrow. He should be home around nine or so," Faustine replied and then she turned to Hermione. "I do have some potions that may help the pain if you'd like," she asked with a hint of concern.

"Yes, I believe I could use one right about now," Hermione said wearily as Ron helped her to sit at the kitchen table.

Faustine disappeared into the hallway and returned after a minute. "Here it is," she said producing a pink vial. "It will make you drowsy and you shouldn't take it on an empty stomach, so I've made some stew." Instantly warm bread and bowls of soup appeared on the table with glasses of pumpkin juice for the three. Ron's stomach growled uncontrollably at his hunger and he sat and stared greedily at the food.

Faustine tried to hide a smile at the noise. "Ron, by all means eat. Please, both of you. You need to keep up your strength." That was all the reassurance Ron needed. He dropped Hermione's hand and started shoveling soup and bread into his mouth faster than he could swallow it. Hermione however, slowly and delicately ate each bite with painful hesitation. When she had eaten three spoonfuls of soup Faustine handed her the vial. "Hermione, take it and eat fast. You'll be asleep within ten minutes of taking the potion and when Severus returns I'll have him heal your ribs."

Ron nodded for her to do as Faustine asked and Hermione smiled weakly and took the potion. It was sweet and salty and it made her head swim. The sharp pain in her side went away and she immediately was able to gulp down some food before the weight of her head overcame her and she fell asleep on Ron's shoulder. Faustine smiled sweetly at Ron who cradled Hermione in his arms and carried her to their room. He laid her down and sat next to her on the bed. Faustine stood in the doorway and watched with wonder as Ron stroked Hermione's forehead.

"You love her," Faustine stated directly.

Ron blushed and his ears burned with embarrassment. "Yes I do," he choked.

Faustine smiled, "I'm glad that you two have each other. You'll need one another to get through this." Ron grimaced, remembering Harry. "It's alright to be happy that you're alive and it's alright for you to love, remember that. Don't let Harry's death be for nothing." With that, Faustine left and the night sky lit up and the room darkened.

Within an hour, Ron could hear Severus apperate into the living room of the flat. Ron heard Faustine tell him about Hermione's rib and he heard their quick footsteps as they walked toward him. Severus walked into the room without knocking and the room lit up. His hair was long, black and greasy and he wore long black billowing robes.

"Severus!" Faustine scolded, "You should have knocked." Ron jumped back, startled.

Severus nodded, "Sorry Ron," he mumbled as he sat down across from him to inspect Hermione. Severus paused before he lifted her shirt. "Mr. Weasley..."

"Severus..." Faustine interrupted warningly.

"Ron," he redirected, "Could you leave for a moment? I do not wish to expose Miss Gra... Hermione."

Ron stood up, but as he walked away a muffled sound came from Hermione's seemingly unconscious body, "Ron, don't go," she whispered.

Ron stopped and took a deep breath, turning toward the bed. Professor Snape motioned for him to come back and Faustine nodded her consent. Ron sat next to Hemione, holding her hand, while Faustine draped her with a sheet so that Ron was unable to see anything below her shoulders. Severus scanned Hermione's ribs and said, "Skeleton reparo," waving his wand and a bright light showed beneath the sheet. Hermione's lips curved into a smile as she slept and Faustine pulled down her shirt and the sheet.

"She should be fine," Snape scoffed as he stood and walked towards the door.

"How are my parents?" Ron asked quickly.

Severus turned and faced the concerned boy. "They're sad and worried about you and Hermione, but they're alright. Your father is back at the Ministry and your brother's have taken your mother to their shop in Diagon Alley."

"Right," Ron sighed with relief, "And my brothers and sister?"

Snape's face relaxed, "They are all well. Bill, Charlie, and Percy are helping the Order and the twins are looking after your mom and Ginny. They're all safe Ron, relax."

Ron smiled, "And Hermione's parents?" he asked expectantly.

Severus' face darkened and he closed his eyes. "They are no longer with us," he declared unsteadily. "I'm afraid that they were also attacked during the raid and they were killed."

Ron's eyes grew wide and filled with tears as he started to stroke Hermione's hair. "She's alone," he whispered.

Faustine sat down on the bed next to him. "No, she has you, she has your family, and she has us."

Ron looked up at the young pregnant woman and gleaned all of the courage he could muster. "I should tell her..."

Severus shook his head, "Let her sleep Ron. She needs it and so do you. Besides, I think I should tell her, she will need you to comfort her."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement. Severus handed him a vial filled with blue fluid. "It's sleeping potion, Ron. Take it," Snape ordered. Ron complied and laid down next to Hermione.

Faustine rose and met with Severus at the door. "If there's anything you need..." she called out.

"I'll come get you. Thanks," Ron said miserably as he snuggled next to Hermione and drifted off to sleep.


	6. The Fire Within

I own no part of Harry Potter.

Thanks for the encouragement to all who have reviewed—I continue because of you! Sorry in advance for the long chapter and the continued drama, but it is a must...

The Secret Life of Professor Snape

_The Fire Within_

"_They are no longer with us."_ The words reverberated through Ron's head as he awoke from a dreamless sleep. He looked over at his bed companion with sympathy and fear. "How will she take all of this?" he thought to himself, "What should I do?" There were no clear answers. All that Ron knew was that he had to be there for her, to protect her and to make her feel safe.

Hermione rolled over, the pain in her ribs forgotten as she felt Ron's arm around her waist. She felt herself blush and trembled beneath the contact. She felt so safe and satisfied lying next to him that she nearly forgot her grief.

The youngsters thoughts were interrupted by a nock on their door. Severus and Faustine slowly opened and stood in the doorway and the two teenagers sat up in bed. Severus was wearing a green cotton shirt and kakis while Faustine donned a white islet dress. The couple looked at the children with sorrow and anxiety. Finally Faustine walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed.

"Thank you for healing my ribs," Hermione blurted as Snape walked towards her looking quite terrified. He did not acknowledge what she said, he simply sat next to her and took her small hands in his. Hermione swallowed hard and stared at the Potion's Master, completely shocked and afraid. She tried to take back her hand, but he refused to loosen his grip.

"Hermione," he said with pained reserve, "At the Order meeting last night, I found out that your parents were attacked and killed during the raid at Headquarters."

Hermione's face turned ghastly white and she visibly writhed in pain. She waved off Severus and crawled towards the headboard of the bed and buried her face in Ron's chest. "No!" she sobbed, "No..." Ron threw his arms around her and held her close as she shook with devastating tears.

"Shhh 'Mione," Ron comforted her uncertainly. He rubbed her back and continued to softly say, "shh..."

Ron looked to Faustine for help, but she closed her eyes and put her hand on her heart. Not knowing what else they could do. Severus reached out and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder sympathetically as a single tear fell down his cheek. Ron saw the tear, but was too focused on Hermione to react. He simply continued to hold her and whisper words of comfort into her ear.

Faustine and Severus stood, knowing there was nothing that they could do and that they were intruding on a very intimate moment and went to the door. "If you need us Ron..." Severus offered kindly and Ron nodded a thank you as the couple left him to comfort his grieving friend.

Hermione was lost. She felt completely vulnerable and drained. Her best friend and her parents were dead, they were all dead and she could do nothing. Harry died protecting her and her parents died because of her. The overwhelming guilt flushed over her and she was racked with sorrow and anger. She cried and screamed into Ron's chest, effectively frightening him and making him feel her pain. The two clung to each other as if they're lives depended on it.

Hours went by and Hermione's sobs finally ceased as tears crept down her face little by little and her breathing slowed. She listened to Ron's pounding heartbeat and kissed his chest, grateful his strength and presence. Ron jumped a little, surprised by this act of affection, but said nothing. Hermione looked up at him and she saw that his eyes were puffy and red and that his face masked the ache inside him. She shuddered and snuggled closer to her friend. The two spent the morning and afternoon curled up on the bed on the fourth floor of the building. They said little with words, but expressed themselves fully with their eyes and hearts. They consoled each other and the loneliness in their hearts eased.

At half past three, Faustine entered the darkened bedroom and sat at the foot of the bed. She felt the torture of the grief that the teenagers felt and was exhausted from their radiating emotions. Ron acknowledged her presence with a week, "Hello."

"Hey Ron. I came in here to ask if you and Hermione would like to go to Harry's funeral," Faustine started. Ron and Hermione shot up at attention and stared at the pregnant woman willing her to continue. "It is tonight at dusk." The grieving couple moaned with dread. "Ron, your family will be there as will some of your friends, but I am afraid that it will be a rather small affair as we are still trying to keep it from reaching the newspapers."

Ron and Hermione gazed at each other with an unspoken agreement. Ron turned to face Mrs. Snape. "When do we leave?" he asked.

"We would have to go within the hour. Uncle Al has a portkey for us and he's asked that we help him prepare," Faustine answered.

Hermione stood on wobbily legs, "My I use your shower?" she asked, speaking for the first time.

Faustine genuinely smiled and took her hand, "Of course. Here, let me help you." Hermione and Faustine left Ron in the room alone as they went to the loo to prepare. Ron laid flat on his back and stretched. He was not looking forward to tonight, but he knew that he needed to be there. His family would bombard him with questions and he would have a hard time keeping himself together and not falling to pieces in front of everyone.

As if on cue, Severus tapped on the door and entered the room cautiously. "Ron, you may use the loo in our room if you'd like. I'm sure you want to wash up." Ron nodded. As if able to read his thoughts, Snape continued. "Don't worry about tonight, Ron. You don't have to put on a brave face. In fact, no one expects you to. This is a time for grieving and saying goodbye. Yes it will be difficult, but it is necessary and in the end will be good for you."

Ron stood up and sighed, "Why is it everything that's good for you is usually unpleasant?"

Snape laughed knowingly, "I have no idea..." he replied putting his arm on Ron's shoulder, leading him to the loo.

Ron stopped with sudden surprise when he entered Severus and Faustine's bedroom. The room was cinnamon colored and warm as a fire radiated from the hearth. The room, like the living room was filled with bookshelves layered with books, pictures and trinkets. On the walls hung muggle and magical pictures. One picture was of the Snape's on their wedding day. Both wore white robes and smiled excitedly as they kissed. Another was a muggle landscape. The room was lit with candles to reveal a four post canopy bed with white crisp looking linen on it. The room was orderly, but well lived in and was surprisingly comfortable.

Severus chuckled at Ron's response to the room. "Faustine has a way with decorating," he commented shyly.

Ron blushed. "No kidding. This flat is so...inviting," he admitted.

Severus smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes Mr. Weasley, yes it is. Fausty wouldn't have it any other way." Ron snickered at the nickname as Snape led him into the loo. It was pale green with flora and fauna decorating the walls. The claw foot tub sat in the center of the room and was filled with warm water. Ron raised his eyebrows. "My wife is always prepared," Severus explained pointing to clothes and towels on a near by chair. With that, Snape shut the door and gave Ron some privacy to prepare.

Within an hour, Ron and Hermione were cleaned and dressed and ready to go. Ron wore a pair of jeans and a white bohemian style shirt of Severus' and Hermione wore a white dress of Faustine's. The two held hands and looked exhausted, but determined. Severus had changed into his dark robes and his hair hung long, black and stringy again. Hermione noticed the change and gave Snape a questioning look. "Back to miserable Professor Snape wear," Severus scoffed, eliciting curious looks from the teenagers. Neither had seen him smile or laugh at himself before.

Severus pulled a watch from his pocket and held it in front for everyone to touch. "On three everyone touch the watch and we'll arrive at Hogwarts," he instructed. "One, two, three," he counted as everyone touched the watch and felt the pull of the portkey behind their belly buttons.

Suddenly the four were in Professor Dumbledore's office standing directly in front of the old wizard.

"Faustine!" the old man cried kissing her cheek.

Faustine smiled, "Uncle Al..."

Albus beamed and then looked at Snape and shook his hand. "Severus. Some of your Slytherin's have told me that they feel neglected. You'd better go see young Mr. Malfoy before he implodes."

Severus nodded and with a quick, "Yes Headmaster," he was gone.

Professor Dumbledore then turned his attention to Hermione and Ron. Both stared at the floor, unable to meet his gaze. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Good to see you again," Albus said kindly. "The funeral tonight will have the Weasley's, the Longbottom's, some friends, and some Order members. It will be held in the Forbidden Forrest. Hagrid has seen to all of the details and all that you must do is show up." The teens nodded, but continued to stare at the floor. "I ask that you make no mention of where you are staying, or who you are staying with for your and their protection. Mrs. Snape will wear Auror robes and will act as security. As will Severus. After the service you will have time to see your families and friends and then I will bring you back here and you will portkey back to your secure location." Dumbledore coughed and looked at Hermione sympathetically, "Miss Granger, if you prefer, Faustine can escort you home directly after the service."

Hermione tightened her grip on Ron's hand and raised her eyes to the kind wizard. "Thank you Professor, but I'd prefer to stay with Ron."

Dumbledore nodded, "As you wish." Directing his attention to Ron he said, "Mr. Weasley, your mother has collected some possessions for both you and Hermione. You can take them with you when you leave."

"Thank you Sir," Ron mumbled.

Albus messaged his temples, "Well, we'd best be off." He took Ron's free hand and Faustine took Hermione's and the four apparated into the Forbidden Forrest.

It took a few seconds for Hermione's eyes to adjust to the darkness that enveloped them. In front of her was a tall pile of wood with a shrouded body on top of it. She shivered at the sight of Harry's body and again held on tighter to Ron. Ron saw what she observed and wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly against his breast.

From behind him, his mother's arms wrapped around him and she cried into his hair, "Oh Ronald!"

He looked up to see his father and brothers and Ginny all standing around he and Hermione and he could feel the tears building in his eyes. From within his arms Hermione let out a muffled sob and that triggered his own tears to release. His father joined his mother in the hug, as did all the rest of his siblings. Everyone was just so glad to be alive and together that they didn't care who saw them break down.

Neville and his grandmother stood on the other side of the family watching them with wonder. Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Semis Finnegan, Hagrid, Mad-Eyed Moody, Dobby, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, and many Aurors surrounded the bon fire and waited to begin the ceremony. The Weasley's and Hermione finally released each other and turned their attention to the funeral before them.

Albus took a torch that had been lit and staked into the ground and walked toward the logs supporting Harry's body. "I have had the distinguished pleasure of knowing Harry James Potter. He was a courageous, generous and gifted wizard who gave us the ultimate gift by sacrificing himself to defeat Voldemort. He was a friend and I am lucky to have known him."

Albus took the torch and handed it to Remus Lupin who whispered, "I wish I had more time with Harry. He was so like his father and mother—brave and loyal. He was an amazing boy and I'm glad I was able to know him. I know that he's with his parents and Serius now, so he'll be happy, which is what he always wanted."

Lupin brushed away a tear that dared to fall as he passed the torch to Minerva. She smiled, "Potter was horrible at transfiguration, but he was a great seeker and a magnificent leader. His death will be remembered as one of the most honorable events in wizarding history."

McGonagall gave the torch to Semis Finnegan who coughed out a "I'll miss you mate," and handed the torch to Hagrid.

Poor Hagrid! He was unable to quell the tears that spilled down his cheeks. He choked and snorted and sobbed, but could not utter anything of intelligence, "I... 'arry... miss 'em... love 'em..." Finally Hagrid gave up and handed the flame to Dobby.

Dobby stared at the torch with awe. "Thank you Mr. Hargid, Sir. Master Harry Potter was an excellent master to Dobby. Dobby was freed because Master Potter tricked Master Malfoy. Dobby loves Master Harry Potter and wishes he wouldn't have died." Dobby shrieked and handed the torch to Mad-Eyed Moody.

Moody nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing as he handed the flame to Tonks. Her pink hair stuck up in the wind as she said, "May the Gods bless you and keep you Harry Potter." Then she handed the torch to Severus Snape.

Snape sighed and nodded in acknowledgement of Harry and handed the flame to Neville. Neville stared at the body in front of him and simply stated, "Harry was a good mate and I hope he's reunited with his parents at last."

Neville handed the torch to Mr. Weasley who nodded and passed the torch to his wife who sobbed and said, "Harry will always be a part of my family—one of my boys. I am so proud of him and so grateful that he saved my Ron. He was a good boy and it is a shame that he had to pass." Mrs. Weasley began to cry again and passed the flame to Bill.

Bill nodded out of respect and passed the torch to Percy who clapped his hand to his breast and bowed to Harry's corpse. The production was not lost on Ron who rolled his eyes and whispered, "Git," under his breath to Hermione.

Hermione elbowed him in the stomach in response and they watched on as Percy handed the torch to Charlie who nodded and handed it to George. George turned and he and Fred held the flame together. George spoke first. "Harry was a good sport. Always let us test out our new tricks and never told Mum." Fred continued, "He kept Ron and Hermione from killing each other and he saved our baby sister from that piece of rubbish, Riddle." Together they said, "We're glad he was here, but sorry he's gone." With that, they handed the torch to Ginny.

Ginny shook with grief. She tried to speak, but her sobs choked her and she was forced to pass the flame on to Ron without thanking Harry for his friendship and for protecting her. Ron kissed his sister's forehead and took the torch in his free hand. "Harry was a good mate—a brother. He and I shared everything and it's killing me that he won't be around any more. I'm glad that he destroyed bloody Voldemort and I'm happy that he gets to be with his family in Heaven, but I'm pissed that we can't play chess anymore or argue with Hermione together."

Mrs. Weasley shouted, "Ronald, language!" but Ron ignored her. He did however, stop talking and started to cry, but he continued. "And I won't get to see him become an Auror or fall in love and he won't get to see me do all those things. I hate bloody Voldemort and I hope he rots in Hell for all he's done to us. I just want my friend back." Ron turned to Hermione who held him as he cried. She took the torch and started to walk with Ron to the wood and they lit the pilings together.

"Harry was my brother. He protected me, fought with me, studied with me and consoled me, but he never let me return the favor." Tears fell freely down Hermione's face as she continued. "He was haunted by Voldemort for his entire life and did not have the happy childhood and innocence that the rest of us were allowed. He was brave and crazy and wonderful. I don't know how Ron and I'll make it without him." Hermione paused as sobs racked through her. "I could really use his comfort right about now. I'm a new orphan and I could use his... expertise. I hate him for dying. I hate them all for dying. I just with I'd never been a witch. Then my parents would be alive and so would Harry." Ron tried to stop Hermione by pulling her into a hug, but she pushed away. "No Ron. If I hadn't needed help you wouldn't have tried to rescue me and if you hadn't rescued me then you wouldn't have been hurt and Harry wouldn't have been forced to face Voldemort. He would be alive! We would be at school! Don't you see, none of this would have happened!" she shouted as her body trembled and sobs escaped her.

Albus Dumbledore walked over to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If that were the case, then Voldemort would be alive and Harry would still have the threat of having to face him. It was his destiny Miss Granger, his purpose in life. He has given us all the greatest gift possible, freedom from Voldemort, and yet we are miserable. We all suffer from the fire within. We feel our loss burning at our souls and we want to release it, to break free. I'm afraid that there is no spell or incantation that can do this however. We must face each day and live it to its fullest. We MUST go on, otherwise, Harry's sacrifice was for nothing." Hermione continued to cry on Ron's shoulder as the flames burned throughout the night.

At dawn the group slowly walked to the castle. Once inside, Neville and Semis were escorted to the tower by McGonagall, Dobby, and Snape and the Aurors apperated back to their posts. Only the Weasley's, Dumbledore, Lupin, Hagrid, and the hidden Mrs. Snape remained with Ron and Hermione. They all went to Dumbledore's office and crowded in for a short visit.

Ron and Hermione sat on a trunk in front of Albus' desk. Charlie, Percy, and Bill walked up to them and patted their shoulders. "We have to go," Bill explained, "We have a raid tonight in Germany for the Order." Ron and Hermione acknowledged this information and Charlie leaned down to his brother, "Take care of yourself Ron, and take care of that bird of yours. Relax and rest and try to move on. It really is what Harry would have wanted." Ron's eyes glazed over and he watched as his brothers flooed out of the office.

Fred and George were the next to approach the couple. Fred handed Ron a box of chocolate frogs and George handed him a stack of Quidditch magazines. Ron stared at the items in wonder, sure his brothers loved him, but they'd never actually given him anything nice before. The gifts were given with pity Ron thought coughing back his tears and facing them bravely. "Thanks," he muttered abruptly. The twins smiled meekly, waved and disappeared from their sight.

Professor Lupin soon followed them, unable to talk or grieve publicly, he simply left quickly and quietly. Ginny stood firmly next to her father and he held her close as his wife fussed over Ron. Mrs. Weasley squeezed the breath out of Ron's lungs and cried bitterly at his dark circles and harried expression. She was saddened that her child had suffered so much and angry that he was forced to stay away from her for his protection.

"Dumbledore," Molly hollered. "Where are you keeping my son?" she asked as he approached. "I've asked him, but he refuses to say anything."

Albus' eyes twinkled, "Good. He's doing what he was told then."

"What!" Molly shouted with outrage.

"He was told to not speak about where he is staying or who he is staying with," Dumbledore explained.

"Why? I'm his mother and I have a right to know!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

"Because no one can know or the place and the people will no longer be secure," Albus clarified. "All I can tell you is that there is a secret keeper and an Auror involved and that they are in _the_ safest place in the world."

Molly swallowed hard, not readily accepting Dumbledore's answers, but giving up on her assult. She looked down at the grieving teenagers with fear, "When will we see them again?" she whispered.

"Soon," Albus reassured her. "I'll send them to you as soon as we have Malfoy in custody and can assure their safety."

Hagrid stood and walked over to Ron and Hermione suddenly. He lifted them up into his arms and hugged them tightly. "Take care av each other," he choked as he put them down and walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Albus smiled, "Hagrid is scared. He worries that you won't be able to return to Hogwarts, but you will..." he looked up at Faustine hidden beneath her Auror robes "and soon I imagine."

Molly saw Dumbledore's look at the covered Auror in the corner of the room and walked toward her. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Faustine dropped her head to hide her face, "Your child's guardian. As long as I am near, no one will be able to detect his magical abilities. I am a Secret Keeper and talented Auror. Your son and his friend are safe with me." Molly walked toward Faustine and tried to get a better look at her, but Faustine threw up a shield, blocking Molly from advancing. "For your son's safety, it is best that you do not know my identity at this time."

Molly retreated and went back to hugging and coddling Ron. Ginny could no longer hold back her tears and she sniffled, catching Mr. Weasley by surprise. He took his wife's hand, "Molly, we need to get back to the Burrow. Ginny needs some sleep and I think we should bring her home."

Ginny squeaked, "Oh Daddy! Thank you..."

Molly sighed and petted her daughters head, "I suppose you're right." She turned to Ron and Hermione. "Behave and be safe. Stay together and for Merlin's sake, stay out of trouble." She kissed them each on the forehead and walked to the floo to meet her husband and daughter. The three were taken in a puff of green smoke and flames within seconds and the room went quiet.

Faustine dropped her hood and walked toward the young wizards and her uncle. Hermione stared at the floor, but Ron met Mrs. Snape's gaze. "What was all that about?" he asked impatiently.

"All what about?" Faustine questioned curiously.

"Staying with you..." Ron repeated.

Faustine sat down in Dumbledore's chair, "Oh. It's just that my gift of the mind is not my only gift." Hermione looked at Faustine questioningly and she continued. "My grandmother, angry at Tom Riddle for abandoning her, wanted to protect her child from the wizarding world. She charmed my father to have a sort of innate cloaking devise where magical detection is concerned. No one could detect his magic or anyone within twenty feet of him and he passed that charm onto me. Therefore, as long as you are near me, no one can detect your magical abilities. Therefore, no one can find you. You are under a sort of Fillias Charm."

"Brilliant," Ron muttered. Hermione did not speak, but the corners of her mouth raised in a half smile.

Faustine jumped and raised her hood when Dumbledore's office door opened. Her husband walked in and snickered. "It's alright Fausty, just the old ball and chain. No need to disguise yourself." Faustine turned around and gave her husband a dirty look. "I suppose we should be off—unless there is anything else you need Headmaster?" Severus asked.

Albus sighed, "Actually Severus, I've heard that there is a Death Eater meeting tonight..."

Severus nodded, "Yes, there is. I'll be there, don't worry."

Dumbledore looked regretfully at the dark spy. "I do worry. You're a good friend and you're family. I always worry."

Faustine took her husband's hand, "He'll come back to me Albus, he always does."

In that moment, Severus Snape did something Ron was sure he was incapable of, he blushed. "Faustine..." he smiled, "Lets get the children home." Faustine nodded. She gave her uncle a hug and a kiss and picked up a satchel of Hermione's things. The others took hold of the portkey and they reappeared in the living room of the Snape's flat.

Severus levitated the young wizards' trunks and parcels to their room and then went to the kitchen where the group was eating. Ron eat wholeheartedly, but Hermione picked at her food. Faustine watched with anxiety at the grieving girl as she felt her pain course through her body. Severus took his wife's hand in his to comfort and reassure her. They watched on as the young couple also locked hands and attempted to eat their breakfasts quickly and quietly. The room was filled with morning's sunshine, but felt as dark as the grieving hearts within it.


	7. Return

I own no part of Harry Potter.

Thanks for the rewarding reviews—I continue because of them! Please forgive me for this chapter. I know it's choppy, but I couldn't figure out a better way to do it. Any suggestions are welcome. Sorry...ï

The Secret Life of Professor Snape

_Return_

The weeks that followed Harry's funeral were filled with tears and solitude. Ron and Hermione stayed in the Snapes' flat and left only for the Grangers' funeral. Hermione was distraught. She was deathly pale and had lost weight despite Faustine's efforts to feed her. Her pain was displayed for all to see in her body and face. She didn't read, she didn't speak, she didn't sleep. Ron was the only person that could reach her and his grief was overwhelming and made it difficult. Their pain was shared and it drew them close.

The young wizards had become inseparable. They had a sort of routine within the Snapes' home. They rose for breakfast, ate little, dressed, and spent the rest of the day in the living room watching the fire or sitting in their bedroom cuddling. Faustine was their constant caretaker, feeding them, forcing them to talk, and trying to help them move on. Her husband, however, was in and out of the flat at all hours of the day and night. He taught classes, met with the Order, went out on missions, spied on Death Eaters, and kept busy with his Slytherins. He was kind to his young houseguests, but awkward. He lacked Faustine's ease and humor, but he did his best to comfort them when he could.

Ron and Hermione made trips with Faustine to the Weasley's to visit and left the flat to go to Order headquarters, but made no further ventures outside of their safe house. After a month at the Snapes', Dumbledore finally came for a visit. Severus arrived late for dinner, as usual, and the five discussed what would become of Ron and Hermione.

"I spoke with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley yesterday," Albus began, "they've been very concerned over Ron and Hermione's missing classes and would like them to return as soon as possible."

Ron's face lit up at the idea of returning to Hogwarts. "Can we go back tomorrow?" he asked excitedly.

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course."

Snape scowled at the Headmaster. "But what of the children's safety Albus?"

"I've set up more wards to detect against any dark magic and Ron and Hermione will have Faustine as their personal body guard. They should be very safe."

Severus stood up suddenly with frustration, "You want my very pregnant wife to walk around that ruddy castle chasing after teenagers!" he shouted. Ron and Hermione jumped and Snape grimaced as he realized how harsh he had sounded and he sighed apologetically at the young wizards.

Faustine placed her hand on Severus' to calm him. "'Rus, it's only until the Ministry can spare another Auror."

Severus closed his eyes and tried to quell his fears, "But darling, you really ought to be resting. You are due in three weeks..."

Dumbledore stood next to his nephew-in-law and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright Severus. I'll have an eye out for her and Poppy can see her every day."

Snape was still not to excited about this idea, but he went along with it for Faustine's sake.

The next day, the four left for Hogwarts. The school was abuzz with the news of Ron and Hermione's return. Students looked at them with fear and admiration. Colin took pictures and Lavender asked for Ron's autograph. They were instant celebrities at the school because they survived a Death Eater attack and lived while Harry Potter did not. The students were so preoccupied with Ron and Hermione that they didn't even notice the mysterious Auror who accompanied them everywhere.

Ginny saw her brother in the corridor outside of his Potions class that morning and ran to him with glee. "Ron!" she shouted throwing her arms around him, "I've missed you."

Ron returned his sister's hug with his free arm (his other held Hermione), "Me too Gin. How are you?"

Ginny looked down with shame, "Good. Really good. Mum and Dad have come to see me every week and I've been meeting with Professor Dumbledore once a day."

Ron shot his sister a questioning look, "What? Why?"

Ginny swallowed, "Well, I wasn't doing very good that first week after the funeral, so Mum started visiting. She told Dumbledore that she was worried about me and he decided that I needed to talk about my grief. It was weird at first, but I don't know, it's... helpful now."

Ron nodded with understanding, his voice took a more relaxed tone. "Well, I'm glad you're good. How is everyone else in the family?"

"Great. Worried about you, of course, but doing well overall. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie are working secretly for... um..." she dropped her voice, "the Order. And Mum and Dad are busy with Order stuff as well. No maiming or massacres yet," she said jovially. Ron and Hermione's faces fell. The mere mention of death was too much for them to handle. Ginny immediately tried to back track, but it was too late. The damage was done and the couple were lost in their grief once again. Ron waved at his sister and the two headed for Potions.

In class, Seamus was the first person to talk to Ron and Hermione. He sat with Neville next to them said, "Great to have you back guys. How are you doing?"

Ron answered for both of them, but not with his usual luster, "We're fine."

Seamus nodded disbelievingly and Neville addressed Hermione. "Hermione, are you really far behind in classes?"

Hermione looked at her cauldron, "Yes, but it doesn't matter," she replied dully.

Neville and Seamus's eyes grew wide with shock. Hermione Granger no longer cared about school? This was bad. Real bad. A greasy Snape waltzed into class at that moment, gleaming the Griffendore's attention away from Hermione. Ron had never in his life been so glad to see the Potions Master. Snape's glares towards the students caused them to hush and focus on their studies not on the two surviving wizards.

Snape started the lesson by snidely welcoming, "The so-called-heroes back from their vacation" and giving the class a quiz. Most students failed the unannounced test causing Snape to scowl at his class. "You all need to take heed and pay closer attention to your potions ingredients. Not a one of you would have made a potion safe enough to administer, let alone use." Severus stood and began to pace as his concealed wife glared at him. "Now, today we will study the power of serenity potions and their use through the ages. Please open your readers to page 643 paragraph two and read the encantation and spell within. Produce your potion and have it ready by the end of the period." With that he sat back down at his desk and glowered at his class.

The Potions Master took ten points from Griffendore for Neville's potion causing an explosion, while Slytherine gained fifteen points for Malfoy's answers to his questions. Severus, while kind and caring at home was still a greasy slime at Hogwarts.

At the end of class, Ron and Hermione were grateful for the reprieve of Transfiguration and lunch. As the end of the day neared, Dumbledore appeared in the hall and took Ron and Hermione aside. Faustine followed close behind, but stayed within the shadows of the castle.

"So how is your first day back going?" Dumbledore asked jovially.

Ron sighed, "Good. I guess. Snape murdered us in Potions, but that's to be expected, I suppose."

Dumbledore laughed. "And Miss Granger, how were your classes?"

Hermione gazed up at the Headmaster. "Fine Professor."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said with exuberance. "I have some good news for you two. Ron will be able to come back to Hogwarts tonight. Lucious Malfoy was caught in Middleton today and thus the threat to our young Mr. Weasley is over! Isn't that wonderful?"

While Ron exhibited signs of relief, Hermione's face fell into an expression of panic. "He's going to be here and I'll still be...away?" Hermione asked with dread.

"Yes Miss Granger, but only for a short time. I have a few more wards that I would like in place before you return to Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained.

Ron put his arm comfortingly around his best friend. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir, would it be alright if I stayed with Hermione until the wards are finished?"

Dumbledore looked at the teenagers knowingly. "I'm afraid not Mr. Weasley. Your mother is not fond of your current living arrangement away from the school and she insists that you return as soon as possible. I'm afraid Miss Granger will have to stay in the safe haven without you for a few weeks."

"Of all the bloody ridiculous..." Ron began to rant, but Hermione cut him off by turning to him and bursting into tears.

"Please Professor, don't make him go!" she sobbed.

Dumbledore stared at the girl with concern. "Miss Granger," he said firmly, "I think it's time that you and I had a conversation in my office."

Hermione stared at the old wizard with fear. "Can Ron come too?" she pleaded.

"No, Hermione. I think you and I need to speak privately," Albus replied. With that the Headmaster and pupil walked up the stairs and to his office leaving a bewildered Ron and knowing Faustine in the hall.

Faustine turned to Ron. "Your things are already up in your room. I brought them here during your Potions class."

Ron nodded a thank you in her direction, but focused on the door to Dumbledore's office. "What do you think they're talking about up there?" Ron asked.

Faustine shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, but I imagine it has to do with Hermione's severe attachment to you and the ramifications thereof. I also imagine that my uncle is counseling the troubled girl, as I've asked him to do." Ron stared at Faustine with resentment. Faustine shrugged, "Hey, whatever it is, it's private Ron and is between the two of them."

Ron shot a sullen glare at the pregnant woman. "'Mione and I don't have secrets," he explained.

Faustine laughed, "Oh yes you do Mr. Weasley. You're just not aware of them yet."

After an hour of waiting, Faustine dragged a begrudging Ron up to his room. He protested venomously, but the Auror refused to give in. The boy's room was empty, but filled with articles of clothing and messy beds. Harry's bed was empty and neatly made, a looming reminder of his death.

"I'm sorry Ron," Mrs. Snape apologized as Ron glanced at the bed with renewed dread. "I know that this is hard for you, but you have to move on. You need to eat your dinner, do your homework, return to classes, practice Quiditch, flirt with girls and resume your normal activities. You need to stop focusing so much on Hermione. She is safe, she'll come home with me and I'll look after her for you. Don't worry."

Ron fell upon his bed and threw his arm over his eyes to hide his tears. "Faustine," he whispered, "I'm afraid for her. She hasn't been taking care of herself. She doesn't sleep without me and she barely eats if I'm not there goading her. I just don't want things to get worse for her."

Faustine sat down next to Ron and patted his knee. "I know Ron, you've been an excellent friend to Hermione, the best, really, but it's time for her to start standing on her own two feet. She cannot depend on you forever and her grief is dragging you down with her. Your mother's concerns are valid as well. It is improper for an unwed witch and wizard to share a bed. Especially when the said wizards are young and hormonal."

Ron sat up and grimaced. "That's why I've been sent back!" he shouted. "Because my mother was afraid of what Hermione and I were doing in our bedroom! Of all the ruddy stupid things..."

Faustine cut Ron off. "Language Ronald!" Ron winced as Mrs. Snape continued. "Your mother is right, Ron. It is wrong for you two to be so close and so dependent upon each other at such a young age."

"But I'm all Hermione has left!" Ron bellowed with exasperation.

Faustine sighed, "No you're not. She has your siblings, your parents, Albus, Minerva, the entire Order, and Severus and I. You are not her only friend and it is unfair for you to have to give up so much of yourself for her."

"But I'm not giving anything up!" Ron screeched falling back down on his bed.

"Yes you are Ron. You are giving up your childhood and trying to take care of your friend. While that is admirable, it is not your job," Faustine explained. "That is why Hermione will stay with me and you will be back at school. She needs to learn to depend on herself and on people other than you."

"But it's not fair," Ron whined.

Faustine rolled her eyes, "Life's not fair, Mr. Weasely. I'm surprised you are just learning that out now."

Ron flipped over onto his stomach in protest and Faustine stood up and walked out of his room.

In Albus's office a similar conversation was taking place. Hermione begged to have Ron stay with her or be allowed to stay at Hogwarts, but her pleas were refused. Dumbledore insisted that she stay with the Snapes and visit him every day after classes before returning to the London flat. Hermione argued and cried, but in the end she gave in. She knew that she would be safe albeit miserable at the safe house.


	8. Delivery

I own no part of Harry Potter.

Thanks for the nice reviews everyone!

The Secret Life of Professor Snape

_Delivery_

Two weeks past and Hermione was still living with the Snapes. Professor Dumbledore insisted that he did not have enough wards to keep her safe and so she traveled back and forth to and from Hogwarts. Faustine continued to follow Hermione while they were at the school and Hermione had daily meetings with Albus. Her anxiety was easing up a bit and her depression was slowly lifting.

The only real problem that Hermione still faced was sleeping at night without Ron. His presence was more than a comfort to her and she knew it. Grieving together had brought out feelings that had been kept under tight wraps and now Hermione understood why Mrs. Weasley was so concerned. The two spent all of their classes and meal times together and continued to argue amicably, but a tension had built up between the two. It was so strong that it was nearly palpable and kept members of the opposite sex away from both. Everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before the wizards that survived gave into their feeling, but in the meantime, Hermione's presence at the Snapes kept them apart.

Hermione would never admit it, but she enjoyed living with her professor. He was rude and aberrant at school, but so kind and clever at home. His manner was relaxed and Faustine brought out his sense of humor, which was surprisingly delightful. That night the two adults had been discussing names for the twins. Faustine suggested Manchester and Severus began to laugh.

"We can't name a boy that!" he protested, "He'll get beaten to death by Liverpool fans!" Hermione sat amazed by her professor's wit and looked at his spouses annoyed gaze.

"Ha, Ha," Faustine drawled, "Then what about Creighton?"

Tears began to stream down Snape's face, "Wonderful! Then he can be called One-Ton Creighton. That's great Faust, keep it up..."

Faustine threw her hands in the air as Hermione giggled. "Fine Snivellus, you think up a better name!" she challenged him.

Severus shot his wife a venomous glare. "Well we all can't be named Lucky like you dear..." Severus continued with a sly grin. "I was considering Fredrick and George. The Weasley brother's always seemed to make my life miserable, maybe if we named our children after them they'd do the same to you."

Faustine swatted her spouse playfully, "Oh for goodness sakes!" she shouted with exasperation. "What about girl's names?" she asked giving up.

Severus glanced at Hermione and cleared his throat and spoke shyly, "Well, I'd like to name one girl Lily, if that would be alright with you."

Faustine patted her stomach, "Yes, that would be a good tribute to your old friend and Lily would sound very nice with Minerva, wouldn't it?"

"You and your obsession with McGonagall," Severus chuckled. Faustine wrinkled her nose and made a face at her husband causing the group to laugh. "Minerva and Lily... that could work," Severus continued.

Fasutine sighed, "Okay, so back to boys. What about Severus?"

Snape deadpanned, "Yes, I want my child to be made fun of, just like I was..."

Hermione chuckled, "It's not that bad Severus. I'm stuck with Her-my-oh-knee aren't I?"

Snape threw back his head, "Yes, yes. But I'd like it if the boys could have normal names."

"Well, we might not even have to worry about that dear, we might have two girls," Faustine snickered.

"Hey, you're the one who doesn't want to know..." Severus laughed.

Faustine sighed, "It's a miracle and is one of the last few surprises that we have left in the world."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Severus groaned.

Hermione continued to laugh at the exchange as the couple began to throw pillows at each other and giggle spontaneously.

The next day Hermione and Ron sat together brewing a potion for solidifying all things liquid. The potion was difficult and required a lot of concentration, so naturally, the two were fighting.

"Ron, pour the pureed Mandrake slowly and tap the cauldron three times, not twice!" Hermione spat.

Ron slapped the boiling potion with his wand and continued to stir.

"Ron! You're doing it wrong, stir clockwise..." Hermione corrected him again.

Ron dropped the ladle and turned to his partner. "'Mione, stop yelling at me! Why don't you just do it the strait away to begin with and let me sit back and watch you, Miss Know-It-All!"

"But you need to practice!" she shouted with annoyance. Ron rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

Hermione scuffed and picked up the ladle to fold over the potion. As she stirred she looked up at Professor Snape who was pacing in front of the class. He had been incredibly quiet all morning which worried her. Faustine had deposited her in his class and disappeared which made her suspect that something was wrong. Suddenly Snape fell to his knees. Hermione stood to go to him, but fell as a flashing white light of pain ran behind her eyes. She felt Ron drop to his knees beside her and the two collapsed as the light of pain disappeared. Both tried to sit up, but instantly vomited.

Dumbledore burst through the doors to the room and barked, "Neville, Seamus, Draco levitate them to the infirmary."

The three did as they were told and Dumbledore faced the class and explained, "This is nothing for anyone to concern themselves with. Your professor and friends will be fine, but potions will be cancelled for the rest of the week as your professor will be otherwise detained. Your homework is marked in your assigned texts." Dumbledore waved his arms to mark the assignment and strode out of the Potions class, "Have a good day," he shouted behind to the dumbfounded students remaining.

Dumbledore opened the doors for Neville, Seamus, and Draco to bring in Hermione, Ron, and Severus. Madam Pomfrey appeared in the doorway ready for her patients and Albus rushed to help Snape as he was laid upon a bed.

"Thank you children," he said waving them off. Neville, Seamus and Draco left begrudgingly after being pushed out by Poppy. "Severus," Albus said with concern as he patted the man's head, "It has started."

Snape's eyes grew wide and filled with fear. "Where is she?" he asked anxiously.

"Here with Poppy," Albus responded confidently, "When you get your land legs back, go to her. I've taken care of your class." Snape nodded appreciatively and went to his wife.

Ron and Hermione laid on beds across from their professor. Neither had the strength to move or speak, but they could hear loud grunts coming from the back of the room. Madam Pomfrey appeared and sat next to Ron.

"Mrs. Snape said it was alright for me to tell you," she started. "She's gone into labor and she had to disconnect herself from you. She is unable to focus her energies. She apologizes for the pain, but she couldn't control it..."

Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear, "That was the pain from the labor?"

"Yes dear," Poppy replied with concern. "Why?"

"It was bloody terrible," Ron complained.

Poppy smiled sympathetically, "Yes, it can be. That's why we women have the babies Mr. Weasley." Ron and Hermione smiled meekly and followed Madam Pomfrey to Mrs. Snape's wing in the hospital. A curtain shielded her, but her argument with her husband could be heard.

"Severus, you've got to take that awlful glamour charm off! I won't have my children gazing at their father for the first time if he looks like that!" Faustine bellowed.

Ron and Hermione quickly looked at each other and quietly laughed at the bizarre row. From within the curtain they heard Snap hiss, "Faustine, I can't just return to my normal self. I'm unprotected here and my cover could be blown!"

"If you care more about your bloody cover than you do your own family, you can get out now!" Faustine screamed with a contraction.

Poppy took this opportunity to drag Ron and Hermione into the shielded area saying, "I've brought young Weasley and Granger to see you Mrs." The young wizards walked out from behind the curtain and faced Faustine and Severus, who looked furious. Severus threw up his hands in frustration and began removing the glamour charm. His long greasy hair shortened and appeared clean, his dark robes dissipated into blue jeans and a oxford shirt. He was the loving husband and friend once again. Faustine's face visibly relaxed though it was covered in sweat from her hard work. She reached out and took her husband's hand firmly within her own.

"Hi kids," Faustine mumbled.

Hermione ran to her side and took her other hand, "Are you alright Faustine?" she asked with concern.

Faustine nodded, "Yes, just tired. A wizard's labor is tedious and powerful. I'm afraid I won't be able to look after you with my powers just now, so you'll have to stay here." Faustine stopped talking as a moan fell out of her lips and she slowly took in deep breaths. Ron and Hermione watched with terror as their protector and friend's face contorted with pain. After a minute her face relaxed and she stared at the group before her, "Sorry. Uncle Al, 'Rus and I'll all be here with Poppy so you'll be safe." She sighed, "I'll be having the babies soon!"

Hermione smiled with excitement and Ron turned a putrid shade of green. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he said backing out of the room and rushing to the loo. He returned minutes later with Poppy.

"Here's an antiemetic for you Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said with a sniff.

Ron swallowed the foul potion. "Ugh. I thought this was supposed to stop the vomiting..." he complained. Poppy, Albus, and Severus laughed at Ron, but their attention was drawn back to Faustine.

"Alright all," Poppy ordered suddenly, "Only the husband stays."

Albus went to the mediwitch to complain, but Pomfrey cut him off. "Albus Dumbledore! I don't think you want to be around for her examination, now scoot!"

Albus' eyes flashed with recognition and he followed Ron and Hermione behind the curtain. They waited for several minutes and finally Poppy said, "Well she's fully dilated and effaced Severus. Oh look, you can see the baby's head!" With that a loud thump and a squeal came out from the other side of the curtain.

Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione rushed over and found Professor Snape on the floor, unconscious. Albus snickered as Poppy slapped Severus' cheeks, "Wake up you git! It was only one of the heads, nothing to worry about." Ron began to rock and Hermione caught him just in time before he fell next to Snape on the floor.

"Honestly Ron, you'd think you were seeing something horrific or terrible. It's just the miracle of life!" Hermione spat as she pushed him onto a chair.

Poppy looked nervously around her and then turned to Dumbledore. "I'm afraid that I'm going to need help for this Headmaster. Given the familial history with difficult pregnancies and the fact that we are delivering twins, I will need at least a second pair of hands. I know we can't go to St. Mungo's Hospital but do you think I could send for another Mediwizard?"

Albus' face radiated with fear. "I'm afraid not Poppy. We have to keep my niece's identity and Severus' marriage a secret."

"But none of you will be of any help to me!" Madam Pomfrey shouted with frustration.

Ron thought for a moment, "Professor Dumbledore, couldn't my mum help her?"

Albus raised his eyebrows and Poppy smiled. "Oh yes Albus! Molly Weasley has had seven children, and delivered twins. Let her come!"

Severus and Faustine nodded encouragingly to their uncle and he conceded. "Fine, I'll send for her," he said leaving the infirmary.

Twenty minutes later, Dumbledore and Molly Weasley walked into the hospital wing. Both heard moans of pain and the rustling of busy bodies.

Molly saw her son and Hermione standing outside the curtained off area and smiled.

"Mum!" Ron shouted with joy, "I've never been so bloody glad to see you."

Molly swatted her son's arm, "Ron, language!" Ron shrank away from his mother as she walked into the concealed area.

Severus and Faustine stood there with Poppy running back and forth to fetch equipment and potions. Molly stared at the young couple in wonder and they both looked at her pleadingly.

The silent tension was building, but Faustine was unable to focus on it due the frequent pains in her abdomen and back. Molly looked at the laboring woman with empathy. She smiled, "So you've been protecting my son and Hermione have you? And you're married to Snape, you're Dumbledore's great niece, and you're the granddaughter of Voldemort? You've got a lot going on for such a young lass!" Molly exclaimed good naturedly. Faustine managed a quick smile as she continued to breathe in pants. "Thank you," Molly sighed as she rolled up her sleeves and stood next to Poppy, "I'll have to return the favor."

During the active stage of Faustine's labor the hospital wing rang with wails of pain and shouts of encouragement. Ron, Albus, and Hermione sat outside the curtained area and paced as they listened to the sounds from inside. When Hermione could no longer stand the pressure, she asked Dumbledore what Madam Pomfrey meant by history of difficult labors.

"Well, the Dumbledore women are notorious for dying during or after labor," Albus began. "My mother died after my sister was born and my sister died giving birth to my niece Rosemary. It is not necessarily a tradition amongst the woman, but it has tendency to happen." Ron and Hermione swallowed their fears. This information explained all of the anxiety in the room

After a nerve wracking hour and a half of hard pushing a baby boy emerged. Ten minutes later, his sister made her appearance. The two babies were healthy and very beautiful, albeit red and blotchy from their birth. Ron and Hermione were allowed to enter the concealed area only after the babies had been cleaned and their mother healed. The teenagers took seats next to Severus as Molly dropped a baby into each of their arms. Hermione awkwardly held the baby girl who favored her father with dark eyes and hair, while Ron confidently held the boy who was the image of his mother with golden locks and green eyes. Ron and Hermione sat cooing at the children as Severus, Faustine, Albus, Molly, and Poppy looked on.

After several minutes the great doors to the infirmary opened and quick footsteps could be heard. Severus took out his wand, but Albus motioned for him to put it away. "It's just Minerva. I imagine she wants to see the babies," Albus chuckled.

"You're quite correct Headmaster," McGonagall shouted as she walked into the back of the ward. She looked down at Faustine with genuine love and concern, "Are you alright, Deary?"

Faustine nodded, "Yes Minerva. I'm fine."

Minerva smiled and turned to Ron and Hermione and inspected the bundles in their arms. "And what do we have here?" she asked excitedly. She reached under her robes and pulled out a wizard's camera and began taking pictures of the babies.

Severus smiled and stood next to the professor, "Ron has our son and Hermione has our daughter!" he exclaimed pointing them out.

Minerva stopped taking pictures, clapped her hands together and kissed Severus' cheek. "Wonderful! What are you going to name them?"

Faustine threw her hand over her eyes, "Merlin, I don't know!"

Albus snickered, "You sound like your mother, Faustine." Hermione perked up at the mention of Faustine's mother, who was rarely mentioned. "She never did pick out a name for you..." he muttered less enthusiastically.

"What about family names?" Poppy suggested.

Severus turned pale, "I will not associate my children with my family. The closest they'll ever get to that lot is their sirname."

Faustine ignored her spouses outburst and stared dreamily at her daughter. "We could name her for my mother," Faustine began, "Tallulah would be a nice name for her, wouldn't it 'Rus?"

Severus smiled and put a tender hand against his daughter's cheek. "Yes, I rather like the name Tally."

"Tallulah Lillian Minerva Snape has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?" Faustine beamed.

Minerva dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, "Oh you don't have to do that," she insisted.

"Yes I do, Minerva," Faustine explained. "My daughter should be proud to be named after my godmother."

Albus kissed his niece's forehead, "It is a wonderful tribute," he said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"And your boy?" Molly asked impatiently as she stood behind Ron.

"Well we thought about Fredrick or George..." Severus started.

"Heaven's no!" Molly interrupted him. "If you name him after my boys he's sure to be a reckless rebel rouser."

Minerva cackled. "What about Albus? You could name him for your uncle," she suggested.

Dumbledore shook his head. "It would draw too much attention, Minerva. Remember, she's not supposed to be my relative." The group collectively agreed, Albus was not to be used.

Hermione handed Tally to Poppy and stared at the baby in Ron's arms. "What about your middle names Professor? Percival, Wilfric, and Brian are all names not directly associated with you." Faustine and Severus considered this.

Ron stood and handed the baby boy to his father. "You could always name him after his grandfather, Angus," he suggested.

With that suggestion Minerva and Albus both started to faintly cry. "What a wonderful idea!" Poppy exclaimed exuberantly as she handed Tally back to Faustine.

Severus and Faustine stared at their children adoringly. "I think Angus Percival Snape is lovely," Faustine said as she attempted to suppress a yawn.

"'Gus and Tally..." Severus muttered, "Fitting, very fitting."

Albus clapped his hands together, "Then it's settled!" He leaned down and kissed his niece and nephew on their foreheads. "I'm so happy for you two," he continued pulling out his own wizard's camera and taking a few pictures of the babies, "You deserve all the best!" The couple blushed and thanked their uncle as he disappeared from the room.

"They'll be the most beautiful and intelligent children at Hogwarts!" Minerva chortled as she waved goodbye snapping a few more photos.

"They're a Hogwarts first," Poppy said as she picked up the room and disappeared.

Hermione nodded, "There's never been a delivery on the grounds before," she explained.

"Let me guess," Ron said sarcastically, "You read it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Hermione scoffed, "I did."

Molly, Faustine and Severus laughed at the couple knowingly.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked, annoyed.

"Why do people always laugh when we row?" Hermione asked with frustration.

"Because they see what you do not," Molly answered her with pride.

"And what's that Mum, that we can't be in the same room together without yelling at each other?" Ron asked with irritation.

"No," Severus interjected, "They see how much you know and love each other."

Hermione and Ron exchanged confused and embarrassed glances at each other while Molly, Faustine, and Severus laughed at them again. After several minutes, Severus turned to the young wizards in earnest.

"Ron, Hermione," he started, "Faustine and I have discussed it and we'd like for you to be our children's godparents." Ron and Hermione stared in shock at their professor and his wife.

"We know you're young, but we also know what good, strong, sensible people you are," Faustine continued.

"We know it's asking a lot, but we'd really like you two to be a part of their lives," Severus explained.

Ron jumped up, "Well I'm fine with it. As long as you don't expect me to stop fighting with 'Mione."

Hermione slapped his arm. "As if there is a cure for that!" she giggled. Then she faced the Snapes, "It would be an honor to be your children's godmother."

Molly sniffled and threw her arms around the young wizards. "I'm so proud!" she sobbed as Ron and Hermione nervously patted and tried to console her.

"Mum, maybe you should head back to the Burrow," Ron suggested. "You're looking awful tired."

Hermione agreed, "Yes Mrs. Weasley, you've worked so hard."

"That I have," Molly agreed, "But I've still got to figure out what to do with you two."

Severus cleared his throat. "Why don't you take them home with you Molly," he suggested.

"Yes the wards were intact at our last visit and they are very powerful," Faustine agreed. "Besides, I've reattached myself to them and am protecting their magical identities again."

Molly radiated with excitement, "Take them home? For the entire weekend?" she questioned. "That would be wonderful!" Hermione and Ron kissed their godchildren and Faustine and waved to Severus.

"Goodbye," the three shouted as the flued out of the wing.

Seveurs and Faustine smiled and waved as the trio disappeared in green flames to the Burrow. They then turned their gazes to their sleeping babies. Faustine scooted over in her bed and patted beside her for Severus to climb in. Once together, the couple wrapped their arms around each other, put their sleeping infants between them and fell asleep with relief and exhaustion.

I found the strange baby name jokes on the Baby's Named a Bad, Bad Thing—A Primer on Parent Cruelty Website. I did not intend to infringe on copy write laws or anything, I just thought that they were funny and fitting for my story. Please don't sue me! I have no money and do not plan on making any from my story, I just wanted to share the jokes. More funny baby name jokes can be found on the Baby's Named a Bad, Bad Thing—A Primer on Parent Cruelty Website at 


	9. Burrow Life

I own no part of Harry Potter.

Sorry the update took a while, but life got in the way...

The Secret Life of Professor Snape

_Burrow Life_

Molly, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the Burrow by nightfall. Arthur had not yet returned from his work at the Ministry, Charlie was in Romania, Bill was in Egypt, Percy was working with his father, Ginny was at Hogwarts, and Fred, and George were at the joke shop. The large house seemed cold and empty. Ron and Hermione walked out of the floo and into the living room, dusting themselves off. Hermione jumped back when she felt a soft blob of fur rub against her ankles. Ron looked at her strangely and then both looked at the floor where Crookshanks was purring and rubbing against his master excitedly.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione shouted, "You're alive!"

Molly smiled smugly, "Av course he is! He was with your parents when we were attacked at Grimmauld Place and he was at Hogwarts when your parents were attacked. He's been here ever since you were sent to the Snape's."

"Why here Mum?" Ron asked.

Molly walked away to the kitchen and shouted over her shoulder, "Because I didn't know where you were and couldn't send him to you!"

Hermione collapsed on the floor in a fit of petting and cooing at her beloved cat. Ron watched her interaction with interest and paced around the old house.

"It feels good to be home," he muttered.

Hermione smiled weakly, "Yes it does." Ron looked at his friend, worried that he had upset her, but he saw a look of acceptance in here eyes and did not bring up the subject. Hermione noticed the tension however, and proceeded. "Professor Dumbledore said that I am basically a ward of Hogwarts until I am seventeen. So for the next year, he will act as my guardian. But he said that your family is my real family and that I am always welcome here."

Ron sat down next to his best friend and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Of course you're welcome here. Hell, you'd have spent the last two months here if my mother had anything to say about it."

Hermione thought about this for a second. "It's strange that I'm here, considering how Dumbledore has continually insisted that there weren't enough wards to keep me safe at Hogwarts or here. I wonder what changed their minds?"

"Well," Ron started, "Faustine said that the wards here are very powerful and she's protecting us again with her mind shield thingy. Maybe that was enough."

Hermione looked skeptically at Ron, "I don't know. I have a feeling that we're missing out on something. Something... important."

-------

As the two discussed their concerns, Severus and Faustine awoke from their nap with the twins. Severus smiled and stroked his wife's soft blond locks. He gazed at their beautiful children lovingly and glowed with pride and happiness. His daughter Tally was a raven beauty and his son Gus was a fair bloke. The two slept soundly and snuggled between their parents with satisfaction. When he returned his gaze to his wife, she looked anxious. Severus scowled and then asked, "What's wrong?"

Faustine gazed down. "I don't know what to say, it's just that... my powers... I can feel it... the shield, my protection... it's gone."

Severus shot up and out of the bed. "What!" he exclaimed. He outburst drew in Poppy who shushed him and took the sleeping infants to another part of the ward, silencing Faustine's cot and Severus' rant.

Once they were alone, Mrs. Snape continued. "That pain, the blinding white light, it severed my control. I have no block against Voldemort or his dark followers. I don't know if it's because he's dead or because the babies are born, but it's gone," Faustine cried.

Severus paced around the room, his face wrought with contemplation. "So that's why it was safe for Ron and Hermione to go to the Burrow?"

"Yep," Faustine shrugged. "They're no longer any safer with me than they are anywhere else, so I thought it would be nice for them to be able to go home together."

"And Albus agreed to that?" Severus questioned as he turned to face her.

"Yes, he did." Faustine explained.

Severus drew a hand threw his short dark hair and sighed with a grin, "I guess that means we won't be able to exploit Hermione for babysitting purposes."

Faustine laughed, "No I guess not."

Snape then sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Well it will be nice to have the place to ourselves again..." he said devilishly kissing Faustine passionately. Faustine giggled and the two kissed.

After several minutes, Faustine broke away and winced. Severus eyed his wife cautiously. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

Faustine sighed. "Albus is worried about me Sev. He is concerned for my health and I think he may be right. I feel different, like a part of my magic is dying. It's really strange."

Severus tightened his grip on Faustine. "What do you mean? Do you feel like something is wrong because of 'Gus and Tally?"

"Not because of them, but yes, something is wrong. Severus, I think I might be dying," Faustine whimpered.

Severus wrapped his arms around his wife as a tear fell down his face. "You can't leave me, you promised."

Faustine smiled weakly. "I know and I'm trying to stay strong, but I may have to go to St. Mongo's for some extra help. Albus has some friends there that have some potions to restore my vitality and return my magic."

Severus stood. "I'll go with you. I'm sure I can be of service."

Faustine shook her head. "No Sev, you have 'Gus and Tally to look after. Madam Pomfry will take me. I'll be fine."

"No, you're not leaving without me!" Severus cried. "We'll bring the babies with us. It'll be fine."

Faustine shook her head. "Severus, they're infants, we can't just drag them anywhere. They need stability and love. They'll need you."

"And what about they're mother? Don't you think they'll need to bond with her?" Severus questioned.

Faustine faltered. "Yes they will, but Severus..."

Faustine's speech was cut short by Poppy entering the room and casting a spell. Faustine fell to her pillows and was sound asleep within seconds. "Severus Snape!" Poppy scolded. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Arguing with your wife when she's on death's door..."

"Poppy, she want's me to stay here while she seeks treatment elsewhere. You know I can't do that!" Severus exclaimed.

Poppy put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yes dear, I know. Don't worry. You are both going to St. Mongo's, as is Albus. But that will be tomorrow and tonight you need your rest."

Severus laid back down next to his wife. "I'm sorry Poppy..."

"Pish!" she raved. "Now go to sleep." The room darkened and Severus fell asleep when he felt Faustine relax in his arms.

----

As the Snape's slept, Ron and Hermione sat at the kitchen table at the Burrow eating the large meal Molly had prepared. They were just finishing the meal when Arthur entered the house. Ron stood and ran over to his father, hugging him and reveling in the comfort that his arms brought.

"Dad!" he shouted, "It's so good to see you."

Arthur smiled, "It's good to be seen Ron." Arthur looked at Hermione who sat in the kitchen with Molly. "Hermione," he said as he approached her, "How are you dear?"

Hermione blushed and smiled. "I am well, thank you Mr. Weasley."

Arthur waved his hand at her and took a seat at the table. "None of that Mr. stuff, Hermione, you can call me Arthur."

Hermione nodded and the four tucked into their meal. Molly passed around food and made sure that everyone had eaten their full before Arthur rose to clear the plates. "Ron," he asked, "Will you give me a hand?"

"Sure Dad," Ron said taking his and Hermione's plates to the sink.

Hermione stood to follow, but Molly took her hand and pulled her back. "No dear, you stay with me," she explained. "Ron and his father need to talk in private for a minute."

Hermione looked at Molly questioningly, but said nothing as she waited for Ron to reappear.

In the kitchen, Ron was also silent as his father handed him a vial to drink. "Drink up Ronald. You have to take this potion."

Ron looked at his father with confusion. "What is it?" Ron asked.

Arthur sighed with resolve. "It's a potion to control your...um...manly urges."

Ron again eyed his father with uncertainty, "What?"

Arthur set down the vial and sat in Molly's chair near the hearth. "Ronald, have you never wondered why your mother and I had so many children?" Ron's face flushed and he took a sip of pumpkin juice in response. Arthur continued. "It is the Weasely curse and destiny, Ron. All of the Weasley men have a hard time quenching their physical needs—you are no exception. Luckily for you and your brothers, Professor Severus Snape came up with a potion that we could give to you to extinguish your needs, until you are married and prepared to raise a family."

Ron spit out his juice. "What? Snape's been slipping me potions to keep me from wanking! What the bloody Hell! I can't believe you would let him do this!"

Arthur's face began to turn red. "Ron, the potion does not stop you from...you know...taking care of things yourself. It stops you from being able to act on your urges with a woman."

"But I haven't acted on my urges!" Ron shouted.

"Because you've been drugged!" Arthur replied.

Ron exhaled with frustration. "So I can't run around sleeping with different birds, big deal. I'm not particularly interested in sleeping around, Dad." Ron stopped and thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, why are you telling me about this now? I'm bloody sixteen years old... how long have you been medicating me without my knowledge?"

Arthur sighed with regret. "Since you were eleven. Professor Dumbledore discovered your lust for a certain classmate and decided to give you the potion early. We've been putting the potion in your desserts for years now, but Snape thought that we should allow you to dose yourself when you returned home for holiday. He said that you've shown enough responsibility and maturity to be able to handle your potions yourself."

"So Severus made you tell me?" Ron asked with disappointment.

Arthur stood and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Well no, I mean, we told your brothers when they graduated from Hogwarts, we're just telling you a bit early." Ron embraced his father and Arthur patted his son's head. "Take the potion Ron," Arthur chuckled, "We don't want Hermione to start having our grandchildren yet."

Ron leapt back from his father and turned pale. "What?" he asked.

"Hermione's the reason you were put on the potion so young to begin with Ron. You need to protect her from yourself," Arthur explained. "Please just take the potion."

Ron slid down to the floor of the kitchen and took the vial in his father's outstretched hand. He swallowed it down and brought his knees to his chest. "Is mom telling 'Mione?" he asked with sudden worry.

Arthur knelt down to his son. "No Ron. You can tell her when you're ready. It's not our place to share that information with her."

Ron nodded thankfully and stood to leave. His father wrapped his arms around him one last time and sighed, "You're growing up so fast..." Ron smiled at his father and headed to the living room.

-----

Hermione and Molly were sitting at the fireplace looking through old photo albums of the Weasley children. The two were laughing and smiling at pictures of Fred and George dressed up as women for Halloween when Ron entered the room. Molly stopped laughing and gazed up at her son. His boyish good looks were disappearing as he grew into a young man. He was taller than all of the other boys, but had filled out over the years. He had the Weasley red hair and freckles, but his sly lopsided grin was all his own. Molly choked back a tear and rose as her son entered the room.

"I should go check on your father," she explained as she left Ron and Hermione.

Ron nodded and Hermione looked up at Ron with suspicion. "What was that all about?" she asked as Ron sat on the floor in front of her.

Ron sighed. "I don't know where to begin..."

Hermione smiled, "Just start rambling and I'll ask questions after you've finished."

Ron smirked. "Okay, but remember you asked for this." Hermione nodded and he continued. "So Dad and I had a little chat about the Weasley curse while we were in the kitchen. I guess the men in our family have an insatiable appetite for sex and that's why Mum and Dad have so many kids." Ron's ears began to turn red as he continued on. "I found out that Snape discovered a potion that delays the effects of the curse and my family and the school have been secretly drugging me since I was eleven. Which I might add is your fault as they think I'm going to ravage you the minute I lay off the potion." At this point Ron snuck a gaze at Hermione who stared back at him with shock, so he continued. "The only reason Dad told me this is because Snape forced him and now I'm afraid that if I forget or screw up the potion some how, I'm going to get you pregnant faster than you can say lickety split." Ron rubbed his forehead. "So'd you get all that?" he asked with embarrassment.

Hermione clapped her hand to his shoulder and shook her head with laughter. Ron stared at her with wonder, thinking that she may have finally lost her mind. "Well at least I now know why you never asked me out!" Hermione burst, falling into Ron's lap.

Ron's face burned with embarrassment and he tried to wiggle away. Hermione however, refused to let him go and threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. "Ron, don't go," she pleaded. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about." Hermione lifted Ron's chin so that she could look into his gray eyes. "I feel the same way about you." Ron smiled and he threw his arms around Hermione and kissed her. Time stood still for the two and neither noticed the soft whimper Molly Weasley let out as she watched from the stairwell above.


	10. Anxiety

I own no part of Harry Potter, otherwise I'd be rich. Damn...

Sorry the update took a while, but real life got in the way and I'm not liking what I have to write…  This is short and I'm sorry, but as you'll see, I have a whole lot of angst to work through (I seriously need a beta if anyone's interested). Thanks all!

The Secret Life of Professor Snape

_Anxiety_

The teenagers continued to kiss in front of the roaring fire and Molly walked away from the banister to give them some privacy. She met Arthur in the hall and they walked to their room, hand in hand.

As Molly hung up her bathrobe she asked, "Should we even bother with asking them to sleep in different rooms?"

Arthur laid down on the bed, "According to Snape they shared a bed while at his home, Molly. I doubt we can convince them to separate now."

"Snape?" Molly questioned.

"Don't ask," Arthur replied.

"But Arthur, the children know what is going on now," Molly said with a trembling voice as she joined him.

"Yes they do," Arthur said assuredly. "They know that they are in love and that they are in danger of conceiving a child if they are not careful." Mrs. Weasley looked forlorn as her husband wrapped his arms around her. "Molly, that is Hermione Granger down there, remember? I doubt she will forget her responsibilities and duties because of hormones."

Molly raised her eyebrows. "Why shouldn't she?" she challenged. "I did." Mr. Weasley sighed as he held his wife closer and turned out the light.

Downstairs, Crookshanks lay on the sofa purring as Ron and Hermione were softly kissing each other. The couple lay on the floor in the living room under blankets and soft fire light. It was warm and quiet and the two were lost in the sensations of each other. They were so lost in fact, that they did not notice when Percy, Fred, and George walked into the room and saw them.

"Hermione Granger!" Fred and George shouted incredulously.

"Ronald Weasley!" Percy shouted indignantly.

Ron and Hermione jumped apart at the sounds of the boys voices. Ron turned red from his neck to his ears and Hermione glanced away, embarrassed. They were caught red handed and would never hear the end of it.

-------

Far away at St. Mongo's, the Snape family was going through the process of signing into the hospital. Severus held Tally as he filled out forms and handed them to Faustine to sign. Faustine was pale and withdrawn. She held Gus tightly and watched his fair face as he slept. Her magic was drained and her physical resources tapped. She knew what her husband was unwilling to admit, she knew that she was dying. She watched silently as Severus filled out paperwork and answered questions on her behalf for the healers. She wanted him to take her home so she could die there, but she knew that he needed to expend every resource and try every treatment before he was willing to give up hope. Her death would tear a whole in him, she only hoped that the whole would not destroy him.

-----------

Sorry it's so short! I promise I'll get my act together soon and work hard on finishing up. I think I have about 2 or 3 chapters left in the story. I also have another story in process, it's a different take on Snape (who is one of my favorite characters), Harry and some original characters. It's called "The Best Made Plans" and I have a little teaser for those of you interested…

"Have a happy Chrismas Harry!" Ron and Hermione shouted as they boarded the carriages that would take them to the Hogwarts Express and then to their respective homes.

"You too!" Harry returned as he waved goodbye to his best friends. He watched the carriages pull away and sighed dismally, berating himself for refusing both of his friends offers to stay with their families during the holiday. He chose to stay at Hogwarts. He had to remember that.

As he walked through the corridors he noted the few students left at the school. The every changing stairwells were empty and echoed with his footsteps as he climbed up to Gryffindore tower. He entered the common room and plopped down on the sofa resting his eyes for the first time all day. His sixth year had been challenging for him as he felt the personal loss of his Godfather and the uncertainty of his own future. He threw himself into his studies, sports and friends—willing himself to be strong, but Christmas would provide him with a much needed respite and he planned to relax this holiday and spend much of it remembering and grieving for his beloved Sirius.

Ahh, the best made plans….

Later that evening, Harry looked out his window in the tower and saw a small shadowy carriage arrive, leaving two dark hooded figures at the gates. Both figures crept slowly onto the grounds and headed toward the school. Harry saw the figures and immediately broke out in a run heading out of the tower towards the ominous men. The figures made their way through the great doors at the entrance and Harry watched them from behind a pillar as he made ready his wand, following them as they headed towards Dumbledore's office. As the two approached the gargoyle they were each grabbed by the shoulder, turned around, and unmasked by the undeniably fierce Potion's Master. Harry jumped as he saw Severus Snape scowl at the teenagers before him. Both were tall and the girl wore an unfamiliar school uniform. The girl had long honey blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Her pale cheeks were flushed from the bitter cold of the outdoors and her lips were pursed in a devious smirk. The equally pale boy had a mop of curly brown hair and black orbs for eyes. He saw Snape and instantly beamed and threw his arms around the older man.

"Father!" he shouted with glee as Severus wrapped his arms around him protectively and held the young man. Harry muffled his gasp at the revelation, Snape had a son!

The Potions Master looked at the girl and scowled as he remembered his surroundings. "Sebastian Samuel Snape! You know better then to sneak into Hogwarts like this!" Harry's eyes opened wide with shock, hearing the confirmation of the young man's lineage.

Sebastian blushed and leaned away from Snape. "Sorry Dad…" Harry noted that the youth's voice carried a flat American accent, unlike his father.

"Shhh!" Severus interrupted him pushing the pair up the stairs to the office. "These walls have eyes and ears boy, let's get you into Albus' office before the entire school discovers that you are here." The teenagers chuckled as they were lead out of the corridor and into the office.

Harry stood and removed himself from his hiding place. He glared at the gargoyle and paced outside the office. 'So Snape has a son!' he thought to himself. 'Who was his mother? Where was he from and who was his striking companion?'

He, he, he… Hope you all are interested and read my new story when I put it up on ff. Thanks for all the great reviews, I appreciate them!


	11. The Letter

I own no part of Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah...

Sorry the last chapter was short, but as I said real life got in the way and I've been dreading where this chapter was headed.  This was the most difficult chapter for me to write and that is why it took so long. I stayed true to my original plot, no matter how difficult it was for me. I hope you've all enjoyed the story and I really appreciate all of the reviews-thanks all-Mac

The Secret Life of Professor Snape

_The Letter_

Ron and Hermione shrank under the scrutiny of the older Weasley boys. Strangely enough, it was Percy who regained his composure first. The Ministry worker remembered his duty and went about his business as the rest of the group reeled in discomfort, shock, and mirth. He walked over to Ron and sat down on the couch across from him opening a scroll and reading it aloud.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger," he began to read, "in accordance of proclamation number six-hundred and seventy-three of the Parental Wizard's code you are hereby granted the custodial rights to Angus Percival and Tallulah Lillian Minerva Snape on this day the 21st of January." Hermione's face twisted in sorrow and Ron wrapped his arms around her protectively as they both began to cry. Percy's eyes widened as he read the Ministry letter and the twins let out audible gasps. Percy continued. "Yours truly, The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

Fred and George sank to the couch next to Percy. "What in God's name are you talking about?" Fred asked Percy with strain.

Percy shrugged. "The Minister handed me this parchment and instructed me to read it aloud to Ron and Hermione. He didn't tell me… I had no idea… I… I…" Percy stammered.

"Blimey!" George sighed, "I didn't know Snape had kids, did you?"

Ron nodded as he wiped a tear from his cheek. "His wife gave birth to them yesterday…" he said in a daze. "Faustine and Severus are dead…" he continued, "How?"

Percy went back to inspecting the letter. "I don't know, it doesn't say."

"Maybe we should fire call Dumbledore," Fred suggested.

"Yeah, the old man's gotta know what happened," George agreed.

Hermione attempted to muffle a sob, but failed. "Poor Professor Dumbledore!" she wailed. "His niece and Professor Snape! Oh how horrible this must be for him!"

The gathering of Weasley boys looked at Hermione questioningly. "What are you on about?" Fred asked nervously.

Ron heaved a long sigh. "Professor Snape was married to Professor Dumbledore's niece, Faustine. Gus and Tally are his distant niece and nephew."

"Blimey," George whistled.

"Ron, you're off your trolley, you are," Fred scoffed.

Hermione continued to cry, but began to speak softly. "No Fred, he's not. We stayed with Professor Snape and his wife after Harry… and then your mum helped Madame Pomfrey when Faustine had the twins…"

"That's it!" Ron cried out. "If you don't believe me, just ask Mum. She met Faustine and can tell you all about it."

No sooner had Ron said this, Molly and Arthur appeared at the top of the stairs. "What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. "Ronald? Hermione? Why are you crying?" she asked with abundant concern.

The two teenagers were unable to speak, shock and sadness had overwhelmed them. Percy was, in fact, the only person who could speak. "Hermione and Ron just became parents," he said with bewilderment.

Molly's eyes flashed with rage and she glared at Hermione's flat stomach and ran across the room and grabbed Ron by the arm. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, what have you done?"  
she sobbed.

Ron stared at his mother with genuine confusion. "I didn't do anything…" he mumbled as he tightened his hand hold on Hermione.

"Didn't do anything!" Molly shouted. "Your brother said Hermione's pregnant!"

This statement awakened the Weasley clan from their comatose like state.

"What?" Bill asked with disbelief.

"He said nothing of that," Fred bellowed.

"All he said was that Hermione and Ronald are parents," George clarified.

"Exactly!" Molly shouted between the sobs that wracked her body.

Arthur put his arm around his wife's shaking shoulders. "No love, I think that Percy meant that Ron and Hermione have been given custody of the Snape twins, as they are their god parents."

If possible, Molly and Hermione's sobs increased. "That means… that means that the treatment didn't work…" Hermione cried.

"What treatments?" Bill asked his mother with wide eyed concern. "Can somebody please explain what is going on?"

Arthur nodded and lead Molly to the sofa indicating that everyone should take a seat. "I'm afraid that you've been kept quite out of the loop as regards to your youngest brother," Arthur began. "He and Hermione stayed with Professor Snape and his wife after Harry died. The group became close and when Severus's wife, Faustine, gave birth to the twins, they asked Ron and Hermione to act as godparents to their children."

"Okay, so what happened to the Snapes?" George asked impatiently.

Ron took a deep breath. "Faustine comes from a long line of witches that die after childbirth. She was weak after the delivery and Severus took her to St. Mungo's for some special treatments to keep her alive, but if we've gained custody, then both of them must have… died…" he explained with a pained voice.

The room went silent. Hermione tucked her head into Ron's shoulder, refusing to face the many Weasley's in the room. Bill, Fred, Percy, and George all sat in various chairs, stunned and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hung their heads in grief. It was this quiet state that Albus interrupted when he apperated into the Burrow with the wailing twins in his arms.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Ron exclaimed with surprise when the old man appeared.

"Ronald," Albus acknowledged him, handing him the crying Gus. Hermione lifted her head from Ron's shoulder and stared with red rimed eyes at her professor. Albus nodded in silent recognition and handed her Tally. The twins quieted and Albus turned towards the sofa.

The elderly wizard seemed to have aged twenty years overnight. His bright and twinkling eyes were dark, dull, and cradled by large dark circles. His smile was lost and his lips were pursed. Grief poured off of him instead of the familiar love. He was a changed man.

Arthur stood and shook the Headmaster's hand. "Professor Dumbledore, I am so sorry for your loss," he said meakly.

"Thank you Arthur, thank you," Albus sighed as he sat next to Molly. "I'm afraid that the combination of Pepper Up Potion and Restorative draught we tried were ineffective and lacked the luster to increase Faustine's magical stores, in fact, it further depleted them." Albus paused and took a deep breath, steadying himself. "The further courses of spells and charms also failed. So Severus attempted to use his marriage bond to lend his wife some of his magic. The Healers were skeptical of this course of action, but we all knew that Faustine would die if we didn't try something. So they tried, and tried and tried." Albus paused again and wiped away a stray tear that fell down his cheek. "The next thing we knew Severus and Faustine were slipping away and there was nothing we could do to save either of them. They died just after midnight. They're gone…" he said with a whisper. Molly wrapped her arms around the old wizard and he clung to her desperately, a shell of the man he had always been.

The Weasley's and Hermione stared at the most powerful wizard they had ever known. All harbored some form of tears in their eyes and tried frantically to hold them in.

A long period of time passed before anyone said anything, but Hermione's ever busy mind would not quiet. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, why were Ron and I given the twins instead of you?"

Albus released Molly and turned to face his star pupil. "You agreed to be the godparents of the children, therefore you gained custody of them upon their parents deaths."

"But how are Ron and I going to care for them, we're not even out of school yet?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Don't worry my dear, we'll think of something," Albus said mysteriously with a small twinkle in his eyes.

That twinkle gave Ron hope, the hope he needed to rise above his own grief and become a parent. He and Hermione could do this, they had to. Severus and Faustine were depending on them.

The next few months consisted of balancing school with caring for Tally and Gus. Ron and Hermione moved into the Headmaster's quarters and lived with him while they finished school. Molly babysat when Albus was working and Hermione and Ron were in class. Ginny and Neville took to the roles of honorary aunt and uncle quickly and were constantly helping care for the ever growing twins.

This arrangement held until Ron and Hermione finished with Hogwarts and went on to University. The duo flooed to classes every morning and flooed back every night. It was a busy five years, but before anyone knew it, Hermione and Ron had graduated and held degrees in Potions and Defense of the Dark Arts, respectively. They stayed on at Hogwarts and became the most revered professors in school history.

At twenty-two, the couple married and took up residence in their own rooms in the castle. Gus and Tally stayed with them and were six when the first of the Granger-Weasley children were born.

It was an unexpected life for Ron, but he was well pleased. He had a good job, a loving wife, and a family to call his own. Every day he prayed that Severus and Faustine were pleased with how he and Hermione had raised their children and hoped that he could pass on the love and friendship that was bestowed upon him when he lived within the secret life of Professor Snape.


End file.
